El Guardián
by Wolfito
Summary: Surge una nueva figura en la ciudad, causando opiniones diversas en la gente, Se llama "Guardián" y es un rescatista que usa la tecnología para el bien, pero a su vez es considerado una amenaza por algunos, ¿Es el Guardián realmente una amenaza? Una amenaza creciente lo pondrá a prueba a él y a los Paw Patrol
1. chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene a los personajes de Paw patrol como personajes inventados para la historia, ya que se trata de un ''Superhéroe'' al estilo Iron-Man, también hay elementos futuristas y muchas cosas que me inventé y no tienen sentido/no son como en la realidad**

Era un día normal en bahía aventura, nada que destacar, nada fuera de lo usual, pero la definición de "Usual" había cambiado para Bahía Aventura desde hace un tiempo, te pondré al tanto, la ciudad estaba con un índice de problemas bastante alto, los Paw Patrol entraban en acción casi todos los días y eso los estaba agotando, por lo que su rendimiento no era el mejor, pero siempre cumplían con la misión, aún así, alguien decidió hacer algo que ayudaba indirectamente a los Paw Patrol, ese alguien se comenzó a encargar de algunos problemas de la ciudad, con su identidad oculta y bajo el nombre de "El Guardián", con ayuda de la tecnología, logró ayudar a los que lo necesitaban en tiempo récord, lo que rápidamente llamó la atención de la gente, y de los Paw Patrol, por supuesto, estos últimos estaban desconcertados, ¿Como uno solo puede hacer lo que ellos hacen como equipo? Los miembros de la patrulla hoy se reunirían para examinar a este "Guardián", pero antes de detallar la reunión, centrémonos un poco en la vida de ese "Guardián" ¿Bien?

Connor caminaba por las calles de bahía aventura, como todos los días, él iba al restaurante del señor Porter, el comía todos los días allí, del basurero, pero un bien día el señor Porter lo vio, pero no llamó a la perrera sino que le ofreció un hogar al lobo que vagaba las calles de la ciudad, Connor caminó un buen rato, la noche anterior sacó a un hombre que quedó atrapado en su auto en un accidente, luego se fue a dormir en un lugar secreto que él tenía para despejarse y descansar, Connor siguió caminando y vio a Clover, una de las empleadas de Porter, cargando una bolsa que parecía muy pesada en su boca, Connor decidió acercarse a la loba y ofrecer su ayuda

"Hola, ¿Te ayudo?" Preguntó Connor mirando a la agotada loba caminar con la bolsa en su boca

"¡Mmph!" Clover tenía su bolsa tan apretada en su boca que no podía hablar

"Ya, se nota que te pesa, suéltalo y yo lo llevaré por el resto del camino'' Dijo Connor señalando el restaurante del señor Porter, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

Clover soltó la bolsa y respiró hondamente, luego se lamió la boca y notó algo extraño

''Espera, no la lamas más, iremos al restaurante y luego a la clínica de Katie'' Dijo Connor mirando la herida que tenía Clover en la boca

''Es un poquito de sangre, no te preocupes'' Dijo Clover intentando hacer que Connor se preocupara menos

''Como digas...'' Dijo Connor sujetando la bolsa con su boca

Mientras tanto, los Paw Patrol estaban en su torre, sentados en su recién añadida mesa de operaciones, donde se sentaban a decidir y a proponer cosas en equipo

''Bien, tenemos a ese ''Guardián'' Suelto por ahí, apagando incendios, sacando a gente de autos, bajando gatitos de árboles, en conclusión, haciendo nuestro trabajo, ¿Que proponen que hagamos?'' Dijo Ryder mirando a los Paw patrol

''Déjalo que haga nuestro trabajo y cuando nos recuperemos lo atrapamos o algo así, aunque no veo por qué detenerlo'' Dijo Rocky, que no se creía que el Guardián fuera una amenaza

''¿Que tal sí lo regañamos y lo encerramos hasta que se pudra en una celda?'' Dijo Chase, que era quien más enojado estaba con el guardián

''¿No te parece un poco drástico?'' Preguntó Rubble, que era el único que admiraba al guardián y a su trabajo

''¿Y si le pedimos que se nos una?'' Preguntó Zuma

Un silencio dominó la sala por un momento largo, la idea de Zuma no era mala, pero a nadie salvo a Rubble le hizo gracia, todos miraron a Zuma y luego Marshall se atrevió a romper el silencio

''En realidad, no está mal, solo que no sabemos si aceptará, no sabemos mucho de él todavía'' Dijo Marshall, que pensó en las capacidades tecnológicas e intelectuales del guardián

''Habría que educarlo a utilizar métodos efectivos y seguros, ¡Es un suicida!'' Dijo Chase, que puso una grabación de uno de las apariciones del guardián más conocidas

Hace una semana, el guardián paró a unos delincuentes en fuga que iban en una furgoneta luego de atracar un supermercado, no llevaban mucho dinero debido a la aparición rápida de la policía de la zona, la furgoneta iba a toda marcha, pero el guardián, que llevaba una amplia variedad de dispositivos junto a él, se puso en frente del vehículo que se daba a la fuga y lanzó su pulso electromagnético sobre la furgoneta, la cual paró casi en seco debido a que su motor quedó inutilizado y luego se prendió fuego, los criminales salieron de la furgoneta justo antes de que explotara, el guardián abandonó la zona y poco tiempo después la policía atrapó a los tres criminales

''¿Saben que eso deshabilitó el suministro eléctrico de la zona y puso en riesgo a los criminales y a los agentes verdad?'' Dijo Chase, apagando el reproductor de vídeo y poniéndose en total desacuerdo con la idea de Zuma

''Chase, no exageres, el suministro eléctrico se restauró como media hora después, además estoy seguro que sabe lo que hace'' Argumentó Rocky defendiendo a Zuma y al guardián

Y así siguieron discutiendo los Paw Patrol por un largo rato, sin llegar a un acuerdo hasta la noche, que se decidió posponer la reunión hasta nuevo aviso para evitar peleas entre Chase y Zuma, pero volvamos con Connor, que estaba cenando mirando las estrellas, el, a pesar de ser considerado un héroe por la sociedad, sentía que le faltaba algo, pensó y pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo la mayor parte del día, él era así, pero ya se estaba cansando de estar solo, pero no pudo pensar mucho más debido a los gritos de una mujer llamando por ayuda

Resulta que Connor no estaba solo en la playa, sino que una mujer y un hombre estaban en el agua y el hombre parecía haberse ahogado, ya a esas horas no habían guardavidas, así que Connor se puso el traje del guardián y ser puso manos a la obra

''Señora, ¿Que pasó exactamente?'' Preguntó Connor con su voz distorsionada por su traje

''¡Tragó mucha agua!'' Gritó la mujer despavorida

''Hágase a un lado'' Dijo Connor amablemente, apartando a la mujer del cuerpo del hombre

Connor comenzó a hacer presión sobre el cuerpo del hombre y este comenzó a escupir mucha agua, luego comenzó a respirar

''La próxima vez tenga cuidado por dónde va ¿Entendido?'' Indicó Connor

Connor vio que el hombre recuperó el conocimiento, como también vio con su detector de dispositivos que habían varias cámaras grabándolo, Eran nada más que teléfonos celulares así que solo se fue lejos, y luego cuando sintió que ya no lo grababan se quitó el traje y se dirigió a lo del señor Porter a descansar


	2. Capitulo 2

Connor, en su camino hacia la casita que le armó el señor Porter cerca de su restaurante, siguió pensando en su situación y su soledad, el sentirse sin nadie en que confiar lo afectaba, Clover era su amiga de casi toda la vida, así que pensó que podía confiar en ella, pero dejando a Connor y sus pensamientos de lado por un momento, la noche no acababa para uno de los Paw Patrol, Chase, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estaba despierto trazando un plan para encontrar al Guardián, ya pensar en el le daba rabia, y Chase se iba haciendo una imagen de lo que le haría al Guardián si le ponía las patas encima, eran cosas que para Chase eran crueles, pero para el Guardián sería perfectamente normal, como el comer cada dos días formó parte de la vida de Connor durante un buen tiempo, aunque no ahora, pero no habría diferencia

"Podríamos crear un accidente y atraerlo, no, no es adecuado ni tampoco es nuestro estilo ¿Qué más?" Preguntó Chase que se rascaba la cabeza mientras pensaba

"Podría demostrar lo peligroso que es si reúno mas evidencia" Se dijo Chase a si mismo

"Sip, eso es lo que haré" Chase dijo eso y se propuso a si mismo estar al pendiente del Guardián y de lo que haga este héroe misterioso

Mientras tanto, Connor llegó al restaurante y a su casita, que estaba ocupada por alguien que la tomó sin permiso, pero con necesidad, Clover dormía plácidamente en la casita de Connor, la loba no tenía donde ir y pensó que Connor le permitiría usar su casita por mientras

"Oye, despierta" Dijo Connor sacudiendo levemente con su pata a Clover

Clover no reaccionó y Connor sacó un trozo de carne que tenía guardado, lo puso en frente del hocico de Clover y esperó resultados

"¡¿C-Comida?! ¡¿Dónde?!" Preguntó Clover que tenía una pasión muy grande por la comida

Clover olfateó el trozo de carne, y luego olfateó otra cosa, siguió olfateando y terminó de forma muy incómoda cerca del hocico de Connor

"¡Hola!" Dijo Clover muy emocionada y optimista, incluso considerando su situación actual

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi y eso, pero me hubieras avisado y te habría ordenado la casita" Dijo Connor avergonzado del desorden

"No pasa nada, sabes que te conozco y se que eres un desordenado" Dijo Clover riéndose

"¿Pero porque estás aquí?" Preguntó Connor confundido por la presencia De Clover a esas horas de la noche

"Me echaron De casa y no tengo donde ir… Por favor, permíteme quedarme, aunque sea por un tiempo, si quieres puedo trabajar mas no hay probl-" Clover quiso negociar, pero Connor le puso la pata en la boca gentilmente y evitó que hablara más

"Te dije que puedes confiar en mí, quédate el tiempo que necesites, no hay problema" Dijo Connor

"Connor Yo…. No se como agradecerte" Dijo Clover cabizbaja

En ese momento una canción con una letra con significado bastante oportuno comenzó a sonar en la radio que tenía Connor en su casita

 _ **Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna**_

 _ **Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna**_

 _ **(Traducción:Haré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras, Rosanna**_ )

 **(Nota: la traducción literal no es así pero en el contexto de la canción (Toto-Rosanna) sería algo más o menos así como lo escribí)**

"Ah, lo siento, es que estaba escuchando la radio y me quedé dormida" Dijo Clover avergonzada

"No pasa nada, iré a buscar dónde dormir" Dijo Connor casi a punto de irse

"Espera… Hay espacio de sobra… Ya sabes, puedes venir aquí, después de todo es tu casita" Dijo Clover muy sonrojada

"Si a ti no te incomoda no tengo problema" Dijo Connor mirando como Clover se acostaba en su casita

Ambos lobos se acostaron, Clover durmió plácidamente, pero Connor despertó luego de una pesadilla con un incendio, ignoró el hecho de la pesadilla y se puso el traje de Guardián para comprobar la ciudad

El traje, o armadura, tenia propulsores que le permitían volar a su portador, el Guardián sobrevoló la ciudad y todo estaba muy tranquilo, salvo un pequeño barco en la costa que requería ayuda inmediata

La señal de auxilio sonaba en el radar del Guardián, quién atendió la llamada y acudió al rescate

Era el capitán Turbot, su barco sufría una avería y se había quedado estancado en la zona cercana a Bahía Aventura, el Guardián descendió sobre el barco y le habló al capitán

"¿Qué pasó exactamente, Capitán?" Preguntó el Guardián con su voz robotizada

"El barco está con el motor averiado, no se puede mover, ¡Estamos estancados!" Exclamó el capitán y único tripulante del barco

El Guardián se hizo cargo de la situación y comenzó a empujar el barco con ayuda de sus propulsores

"¡Está funcionando!" Exclamó el capitán alegremente

El Guardián siguió empujando el barco y así llegaron a la costa, donde el Guardián quiso ahorrarse las cámaras y salir volando de allí, literalmente, pero el capitán Turbot le hizo una pregunta

"Espera, ¡Eres tú, el de las noticias!" Dijo El capitán que parecía muy alegre

"Sip, soy yo" Aclaró el Guardián

"¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?" Preguntó el capitán quien ya tenía el teléfono en su mano

"Solo una" Dijo el Guardián acercándose al teléfono

Apenas se tomó la foto el Guardián Voló de vuelta a su hogar, pero al día siguiente los Paw Patrol tendrían mas información acerca de él, debido la boca suelta de Turbot


	3. Disfrutar al enemigo

El guardián voló de vuelta a su casa, pero aterrizó unas calles antes para quitarse el traje y no levantar sospechas, y luego caminó hasta su casita, dónde estaba Clover dormida, Connor durmió fuera y dejó a su amiga utilizar la casita con libertad, a la mañana siguiente los Paw patrol recibieron la visita del capitán Turbot, quién se había enterado de que los Paw patrol querían encontrar al Guardián, y él tenía una pista, aunque muy ligera

''¡Hola capitán!'' Exclamó Ryder desde la torre, luego bajó a darle la bienvenida al capitán

''¿Que se le ofrece?'' Preguntó Ryder mirando como el capitán sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo

''Ayer el Guardián me salvó de quedarme varado en el medio del mar, le tomé una foto con él, ¡Mira!'' Dijo el capitán emocionado

''Y...¿Porqué no nos llamó a nosotros?'' Preguntó Ryder confundido

''Estoy seguro de que envié una señal de auxilio, ¿No les llegó?'' Preguntó el Capitán, ya teniendo en mente cambiar la radio de su barco

''Emm, no, no me llegó nada, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Como hizo el guardián para sacarlo de allí?'' Preguntó Ryder curioso

''Oh, ¡Fue increíble!, ¡Tiene un cohete en las patas o algo así! ¡Le dio propulsión a mi barco hasta llegar a la costa'' Dijo el capitán fascinado por el método del guardián

''¿No cree que fue un poco arriesgado?'' Preguntó Ryder imaginándose la situación

''Si, ¡Pero ese lobo tiene talento!, Deberían contactarlo o algo así'' Dijo el capitán admirando al guardián

''¡¿Lobo?!'' Preguntó Ryder asombrado por el hecho de que un lobo hizo eso

''Si, mira la foto, las orejas, la forma de la cabeza, la cola, todo dice que es un lobo, o al menos un cánido'' Dijo el capitán mostrándole la foto a Ryder otra vez

Lo que los dos no sabían era que Chase estaba escuchando la conversación, y decidió dirigirse inmediatamente al restaurante del señor Porter, único lugar en él que Chase sabía que podría encontrar un lobo, Chase se puso su uniforme y salió del cuartel con rumbo al restaurante del señor Porter

Mientras tanto, Connor y Clover tomaban un café y charlaban acerca del guardián y su rescate al capitán

''¡Es increíble! es muy hábil, ¡Y hasta vuela!'' Exclamó Clover mientras Connor escuchaba la opinión de la loba sobre su ''Otro yo''

''¿Te sientes bien?'' Preguntó Clover mirando la cara de tristeza de Connor

''Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más'' Dijo Connor intentando hacer que Clover no se preocupe

Lo que en realidad le pasaba a Connor es que Clover admiraba mucho al guardián, pero Connor no podía revelar su identidad por más que quisiera, además Clover es de revelar secretos por accidente si se la persuade lo suficiente, pero no pudieron seguir su conversación porque Chase llegó al restaurante, él cuál estaba teniendo un día bastante tranquilo

''Buenos días, Clover, buenos días... ¿Cómo te llamas?'' Preguntó Chase mirando a Connor

''Hola, soy Connor'' Dijo Connor dándole un apretón de patas a Chase

''Bueno, seré directo, quisiera hacerles unas preguntas acerca del guardián'' Dijo Chase mirando analíticamente a Connor

''¿Lo discutimos con una bebida?'' Preguntó Connor sacando una bebida que luego tendría que reponer antes de que el señor Porter volviera de sus vacaciones

''No, gracias, no bebo alcohol'' Dijo Chase mirando la botella

''¿Seguro?'' Preguntó Connor tentando al pastor

''Está bien, solo un poquito'' Dijo Chase arrimándose a la mesa dónde estaban Connor y Clover

Luego de unas pocas copas Chase ya estaba ebrio, y él propósito por el cuál fue al restaurante se le había olvidado completamente, Connor y Chase habían tomado ya media botella mientras Clover miraba enfadada al pastor, que ya estaba bombardeándola con piropos y comparándola con Skye en lo relacionado a la belleza

''Ayyy Clover, si te pongo las patas encima volverás a mi rogando por que lo haga de vuelta, es más, puedo contigo y Skye al mismo tiempo, ¿Quieres probar?'' Dijo Chase notando como Clover lo empujaba a la salida

''Creo... ¡Creo que te extrañan en el cuartel!'' Exclamó Clover enfadada y cerrando la puerta dejando fuera a Chase

''¿Vas a dejarlo conducir borracho?'' Preguntó Connor, que también estaba bajo los efectos de la bebida, pero no tanto como Chase

''¿Tú también? ¡Son todos iguales!'' Exclamó Clover encerrándose en el baño

Clover comenzó a llorar mientras se encerraba en el baño, ella no toleraba que le dijeran cosas de ese tipo, y Chase le había dicho varías

''Lo siento, no pensé que Chase sería así'' Dijo Connor intentando disculparse con Clover

Clover lo ignoró y se hundió aún más en pensamientos, ella tenía muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza, entre ellas estaba la idea de buscar pareja, pero no sabía con quién ni cómo, luego de un rato Connor desbloqueó la puerta del baño y entró

''Clover, lo siento, en serio'' Dijo Connor angustiado

''Está bien, no es tu culpa'' Dijo Clover secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a su mejor amigo

''¿Solo mejor amigo?'' Se preguntó Clover en su cabeza considerando la posibilidad de ser algo más que eso con Connor

Ambos lobos salieron del baño, y comenzaron a limpiar la mesa que utilizaron para tomar con Chase, mientras tanto, Chase había llegado al cuartel, ebrio y cansado por la elaboración de su plan durante la noche, Chase entró a su Puphouse y se durmió apenas se acostó, lo que no se dio cuenta es que pudo desenmascarar al guardián, que lo tuvo frente a él durante su visita al restaurante, había pasado un muy buen rato, pero con su enemigo, en conclusión, disfrutó el rato que pasó con su enemigo


	4. Nuevo equipamiento

Unas horas luego de lo que sucedió en el restaurante, al atardecer, Connor se despertaba de su siesta, bostezando y despeinado, se dirigió al restaurante para ver cómo le iba a Clover, que leía una revista de estética canina, Connor se le acercó por la espalda y la sorprendió, pero Clover le dio una bofetada con la revista debido al susto

''¡Ay!'' Dijo Connor, aunque no le dolió para nada

''¡Me asustaste!'' Exclamó Clover mirando la sonrisa de Connor

''Parece que te va bien, ¿Cuánta gente vino hoy?'' Preguntó Connor ligeramente impresionado por la cantidad de platos a lavar

''Mucha, pero vinieron de a pocos, por suerte'' Suspiró aliviada Clover, ya terminando su jornada

''Oye, si vuelve a pasar, despiértame y te ayudaré, no hay necesidad de que hagas todo esto tu sola'' Dijo Connor mirando a Clover, que estaba exhausta

''Oye, ¿Te estuviste revolcando? Parece que un huracán pasó por tu pelo'' Dijo Clover mirando a Connor analíticamente y cambiando de tema

''¡Puaj! Hueles mal, ven, vamos a lo de Katie a ver si te das un baño'' Dijo Clover olfateando y empujando a Connor fuera del local

Ambos lobos salieron del restaurante y emprendieron rumbo hacia la Clínica de Katie, mientras tanto en el cuartel, los Paw patrol estaban disfrutando de un día sin accidentes o desastres que entender, quién más se hacía notar era Rocky, que se enfrentaba a una decisión que cambiaría su día, por lo tanto también cambiaría su tiempo libre, el mestizo daba vueltas en círculos, pensando que haría el día de hoy, dado que se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de darse un baño, cosa que era muy poco habitual en él, Marshall lo vio dar vueltas sin sentido y se acercó a ver si Rocky estaba bien

''¿Qué haces, Rocky?'' Preguntó Marshall mirando a su amigo dar vueltas en círculos y acompañando con su cabeza moviéndose de aquí a allá junto al movimiento de su amigo

''¿Lo hago? ¿No lo hago? Oh, hola Marshall'' Dijo Rocky mirando a su amigo que ya estaba mareado de tanto mover la cabeza

''Hola, Rocky ¿Qué haces?'' Preguntó otra vez Marshall

''Bueno, pensaba darme un baño, ¿Tú dices que lo necesito?'' Preguntó el mestizo olfateándose a si mismo

''Me parece que sí, ¿Se está por acabar el mundo o algo así?'' Preguntó Marshall sarcásticamente

''Graciosito, ¿Quieres acompañarme? Así me siento más seguro'' Dijo Rocky un poco avergonzado

''Bueno, podría bañarme yo también, así que sí, ¡Vamos!'' Exclamó Marshall emocionado, que al salir se tropezó con una rama

Mientras el dálmata y el mestizo se dirigían a la clínica de Katie, Connor y Clover ya estaban allí, haciéndose el tratamiento

''¡Quédate quieto! me dificultas el trabajo'' Dijo Katie riéndose por las cosquillas que tenía Connor

''¡Ya! ¡Para por favor!" Dijo Connor también riéndose y moviéndose por las accidentales cosquillas de parte de Katie

''¡Solo me falta esto, quieto!'' Dijo Katie, que ya a esta altura se había empapado por intentar bañar a Connor

''¡¿Qué pasó?!'' Gritó Marshall que llegó corriendo por los gritos de Katie

''No, nada Marshall, es que ALGUIEN, no se quiere quedar quieto, pero no pasó nada malo ¿Que necesitas?'' Dijo la Chica que todavía reía por lo que pasó

''Creo que se acaba el mundo y Rocky decidió bañarse'' bromeó Marshall mirando cómo el mestizo venía cansado de correr

''Marshall, déjalo, vas a asustar a alguien'' Dijo Rocky molesto por el chiste de Marshall

''Bueno, está bien, solo que es raro que tú decidas bañarte'' Explicó Marshall riendo levemente

''¿Se bañarán ambos? Menos mal qué puse mas tinas'' Dijo Katie mirando la reciente expansión de su salón

''¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?'' Preguntó Marshall interesado en saber quiénes eran los lobos

''Tonto, son Connor y Clover, Clover trabaja en el restaurante del señor Porter y Connor vive con el señor Porter'' Dijo Rocky utilizando su don para recordar a casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad

''Un placer'' Dijo Clover mirando y saludando a Rocky y a Marshall

''Es todo mío'' Dijo Marshall en un intento de tono galán

''Chicos, pasen por allí y los atenderé en un minuto, ¿Bien?'' Dijo Katie quién ya había preparado las tinas

Marshall y Rocky se fueron a las tinas y Connor terminó su baño y se dirigió a ver cómo le iba a Clover con su tratamiento, que era algo más sofisticado que él de Connor, solo porque Connor se quería dar un baño y Clover eligió el tratamiento casi completo

''Oye, ¿Te animas a pasarle esto por la cabeza a tu amiga? Es lo me queda hacerle a ella, si lo haces ya podría ir con Rocky y Marshall y tu amiga estaría lista'' Dijo Katie con una botellita de shampú en su mano

''Claro, no hay problema'' Dijo Connor sujetando la botella y dirigiéndose a Clover

Clover estaba relajándose en la tina y Connor se acercó a ella y comenzó a masajearle la cabeza con el shampú en sus patas, ella respondió con un ''mmm'' sin saber que era Connor quién le pasaba el shampú

''¿Estás bien?'' Preguntó Connor debido a la reacción de Clover

''Ah, s-si'' Dijo Clover avergonzada por los sonidos que hizo

''Ya, no pasa nada, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?'' Preguntó Connor apresurado por continuar sus labores

''En un rato, oye... Quería preguntarte algo, es importante así que si en algún momento estás lo suficientemente libre, avísame'' Dijo Clover un poco sonrojada

''Estoy casi todo el día libre, pero hoy ya es tarde, ¿Nos vamos o qué?'' Preguntó Connor y luego bostezó

Mientras estos dos terminaban su tratamiento, en el cuartel se hacían los preparativos para el invierno, época del año donde la nieve cubría las calles y el frío se hacía notar, para este año se previó una cantidad de nieve abismalmente mayor comparada con los inviernos anteriores, esta obra de la madre naturaleza tenía a todo el mundo preocupado por los destrozos que podría llegar a hacer, además de que las calles serían complicadas de transitar sin el equipamiento adecuado, esto no era problema para el guardián, ni para los Paw patrol, pero si para la mayor parte de la población de bahía aventura, Ryder ya veía venir un aumento en las llamadas de auxilio así que llamó al equipo y estos se presentaron enseguida

''Listos para la acción, jefe Ryder'' Dijo Chase cómo ya era habitual en cada llamada de alerta

''No, no pasó nada grave... de momento, pero me gustaría que estemos preparados para lo que se viene" Dijo Ryder desplegando un enorme mapa en la pantalla del centro de mando

"Esto, es la nieve, que viene a toda velocidad y con ganas de hacer estragos, debemos estar preparados para saber cómo tratarla y minimizar los daños" Dijo Ryder, ahora se habían desplegado unos trajes de abrigo que estaban en cápsulas

Había un traje de cada color, cada color correspondía a un miembro del equipo, las cápsulas se abrieron, pero esos abrigos eran más que solo eso, cada uno venía con el equipo necesario para la labor de cada miembro, como un cañón de agua pequeño y portátil para Marshall, Propulsores integrados al abrigo para Skye, un kit de herramientas para Rocky, una máscara de buceo para Zuma, y así para cada miembro con su función correspondiente, en conclusión, versiones compactas y mejoradas de cosas que los miembros del equipo normalmente llevarían en sus mochilas, luego de que cada uno se pusiera su equipo Ryder comenzó a instruirlos uno por uno

Pero... ¿Y el Guardián? El tampoco se quedaría atrás, ya que esa misma noche estaba mejorando su armadura para adaptarse al inminente cambio, propulsores aún más potentes, un lanzallamas, no para atacar sino que para encender una fogata en caso necesario, un mejor aislante térmico para la armadura para mantener su temperatura corporal en condiciones, también le hizo un repaso a su equipamiento médico en caso de ser necesario, y a su cañón que se desplegaba de su pata, en caso de necesitar defenderse, luego se le pasó por la cabeza pintar la armadura de blanco para un mejor camuflaje, pero dejó unas franjas azules para conservar el color que lo caracterizaba, entre todos estos arreglos y mejoras, se le cayó un plano que era de un prototipo de la armadura ''MK-00 Rescue'' Armadura experimental que estaba pensada para una hembra, pero Connor no lograba encontrar a alguien capaz de manejarla, así que guardó el plano en un cajón, pero luego volvió al cajón y sacó el plano y comenzó a adaptarlo a determinada loba, quién era la única persona que él conocía que podría ser capaz de manejarla y controlarla, Connor estaba decidido, pero no obligaría a Clover a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad, pero debía pensar en contar el secreto, pero había mucho en juego, además el solo no podría con esto


	5. Revelar

Connor trabajó toda la noche en su armadura y en la que le daría a Clover, así cómo Chase Trabajó en su plan para atrapar al guardián durante esa misma noche y llegó a la conclusión de que podría emboscarlo, pero necesitaba autorización, y necesitaría evidencia para lograr que se le autorice actuar, así que se fue a dormir sin lograr avanzar mucho, pero Connor se encontraba de camino a su hogar, Clover se encontraba nerviosa por el hecho de que Connor no había llegado y ya era tarde, ella caminaba de aquí a allá y miraba en todas direcciones a ver si Connor aparecía, cómo a las 4 de la mañana Connor apareció exhausto

-¡Connor!- Exclamó Clover abrazando a Connor lo más fuerte que pudo, el lobo no entendía la demostración de cariño por parte de Clover así que decidió preguntar:

-¿A qué viene? Es tarde, pero gracias- Connor seguía abrazado a Clover, llenando de valor a Clover para que le hiciera una pregunta

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Clover muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-Ya, tranquila, no tiembles- Dijo Connor sin entender el temblor repentino de Clover

-¿Crees que soy linda?- Preguntó Clover mirando a Connor muy de cerca

-Si... es más, no debo ser el único que lo piensa, los demás machos en la calle te miran, les llamas la atención'' Explicó Connor notando los nervios en Clover y también sonrojándose un poco

En ese momento ambos estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, Clover miró a Connor a sus ojos celestes, los ojos color esmeralda de la loba estaban iluminados, ella dio el primer paso y besó a Connor, Connor correspondió el beso y así siguieron por un rato, dejando de lado esto, por el momento, una vieja enemiga de los Paw patrol se dirigía a Bahía Aventura a espiar a sus enemigos y a ese ''Guardián'' del cual se hablaba también en Barkingburg, la malvada tenía a sus científicos trabajando en una armadura parecida, pero para que Sweetie la usara para sus planes malvados, pero era un proyecto en curso y no estaría listo para su uso pronto, Sweetie estaba en el avión, analizando los datos que ella tenía sobre el guardián, intentando buscar una identidad o un domicilio, pero encontraba nada, era como un fantasma, aparecía a salvar a alguien y luego desaparecía, bastante extraño y digno de su admiración, pero Sweetie no se rendiría hasta dar con ese guardián, incluso a lo mejor le proponía acabar con los Paw patrol, aunque eso iría completamente en contra de los principios del guardián

Pero volvamos con los Paw patrol, a la mañana siguiente la nieve dominaba la calle, Chase se dio cuenta de esto al salir a despertar a sus compañeros, osa que era parte de su rutina de todos los días

Chase tuvo que hacer muchísima fuerza para abrir la puerta de su Puphouse, luego sacó su megáfono y llamó a Everest y a Rubble, Everest estaba en el cuartel porque ella y Jake Corrían peligro de quedar atrapados en la nieve por la abismal tormenta de nieve que pasaría por la montaña, así que lo mejor sería buscar algún lugar en el pueblo, en fin, Rubble y Everest tenían sus Puphouse con las puertas descubiertas así que Chase les pidió ayuda para liberar a las Puphouse de los demás

-Muy bien- Dijo Chase mirando a la Husky y al Bulldog- Comencemos a quitar esta nieve, tomará tiempo pero a lo mejor lo logramos antes de que los demás despierten- Dijo Chase preocupado

Everest comenzó a abrir la casita de Marshall, Rubble la de Rocky y Chase la de Zuma, y así siguieron abriendo casas, pero mientras tanto Connor y Clover dormían dentro del restaurante, la nieve tomó la casita de Connor en cuestión de nada, pero ambos lobos salieron justo a tiempo

Connor despertó, teniendo otra pesadilla, esta era de su armadura, rasgada y dañada, en el suelo y sin dar señales de energía o vida, Pero era solo una pesadilla, ¿No?, en fin, Connor despertó y se preparó para cerrar temporalmente el restaurante ya que el señor Porter, en caso que la tormenta sucediera, pidió que se cerrara el restaurante a cal y canto para evitar los daños lo mayor posible, así que Connor y Clover se las tendrían que ingeniar y buscar dónde dormir

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Clover, que estaba ayudando a Connor a cerrar El local-¿Donde dormiremos?- Preguntó Clover mirando preocupada a Connor, que ya se hacía una idea de donde podrían ir

-Clover...- Connor se preparaba para confesar algo-Conozco un lugar, pero debes prometerme que no te asustarás ni le contarás a nadie sobre lo que verás ahí- Dijo Connor, lo que preocupó mucho a Clover

-¿Es algo malo?- Preguntó Clover aterrada

-No, para nada, solo que hay cosas que deben permanecer en secreto, nada más- Dijo Connor tomando de la pata a Clover

Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la guarida secreta, por mientras los Paw patrol seguían planeando lo que harían con la nieve, y con el guardián, ya que esta sería la segunda que dedicaban una reunión a eso

-Ya lo dije, hay que encontrar un modo de contactarlo- Dijo Zuma repitiendo la idea que la mayoría del equipo apoyaba

El único en desacuerdo era Chase, pero tenía una idea que podría comenzar a funcionar con el apoyo de todos

-¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿Eh? El lobo es un maestro del escondite, será casi imposible encontrarlo- Cuestionó Chase- Pero por eso mismo me tomé la libertad de reprogramar al perrobot para que rastree al guardián, solo necesitamos algo que le pertenezca y listo, estará en una celda en cuestión de nada- Agregó Chase, sosteniendo la idea de encarcelar al guardián

-Excluyendo la parte de encarcelar al guardián e ignorando que modificaste al perrobot sin mi permiso, me parece que si lo negociamos con él sería mejor, tenerlo de nuestro lado es más conveniente ¿No crees Chase?- Dijo Ryder a punto de tomar una decisión

-Bien, uno de nosotros puede decir en un aviso público que queremos hablar con el guardián, es más podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, Zuma ven aquí- Dijo Ryder llamando al labrador para que diera el aviso

A estas alturas Connor y Clover estaban en la entrada a la guarida, dónde Clover miraba una piedra enorme que parecía perfectamente normal

-Se que te gusta el bosque, pero ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar un lugar más seguro?- Dijo Clover insegura

-Espera y verás- Dijo Connor tocando una parte de la roca

Se abrió una compuerta y ambos lobos pasaron por ella, Clover quedó impactada por la cantidad de cosas que parecían del futuro que habían en esa cueva artificial, luego Connor sacó un Collar de un cajón y se lo dio a Clover

-Pruébatelo y di ''Activar''- Dijo Connor instruyendo a Clover

-¿Activar?- Preguntó Clover con el collar ya en su cuello

En ese momento la armadura ''MK-00 Rescue'' tomó el cuerpo de Clover, pero requeriría tiempo para que ella aprendiera a controlarla

-¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!- Exclamó Clover asustada

-Las medidas están bien, mhmm, te queda perfecta, solo hace falta pintarla y que aprendas a pilotarla, ¿Quieres aprender?- Dijo Connor analizando a Clover

-¿Si aprendo a hacer lo que sea que haga esta cosa me contarás que está pasando?- Preguntó Clover más calmada

-Clover...- Dijo Connor desplegando su armadura frente a ella

Clover lo miró impactada, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza lo que estaba viendo en este momento, pero estaba pasando y ella no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ¿Y si el guardián, o bueno, Connor era realmente una amenaza? Ella sentía una mezcla de terror y admiración, cosa que nunca sintió en su vida


	6. Primer encuentro

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Connor al notar que Clover no hablaba

-E-e-e-eras tú... ¿N-No eres malo v-verdad?- Preguntó Clover tartamudeando por los nervios

-Calma, todo eso que dicen en las noticias es falso... Por favor, créeme- Pidió Connor notando los nervios en Clover

-N-no lo se... es que no puedo creer que él seas tú... todo esto es raro ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo Clover un poco enfadada

-No quería ponerte nerviosa... además sabes que tú eres muy boca floja- Dijo Connor recordando que Clover no sabe guardar secretos

-¿Y porque me lo cuentas?- Cuestionó Clover

-Porque necesito tu ayuda, además te darías cuenta en algún momento- Dijo Connor quitándole la armadura a Clover con un comando

-Ay, mucho mejor- Dijo Clover menos nerviosa- ¿Que ayuda necesitas?- Preguntó Clover mirando a Connor y acercándose a él

-No... no es ese tipo de ayuda, es que me gustaría que seas mi compañera en esto de ayudar a los demás, salvar vidas y eso- Dijo Connor incómodo por la cercanía de Clover

-Me encantaría, pero quiero que me prometas algo- Dijo Clover para poner una condición

-No quiero más secretos ,de ningún tipo, si es algo que sabes que me interesaría dilo, podría haberte comenzado a ayudar hace mucho- Pidió Clover activando otra vez su armadura

-Entonces... te enseñaré a volar y a utilizar tus herramientas y veremos que hacemos después ¿Bien?- Dijo Connor activando la suya y sujetando a Clover

Y así ambos surcaron los cielos de Bahía Aventura, de aquí a allá, hasta que Clover se soltó

-¡Esto es muy divertido!- Exclamó Rescate tomando su propio vuelo

-¡Me alegro que te diviertas! Pero hay problemas cerca del ayuntamiento, ¿Lista para tu primer rescate?... Rescate- Dijo El guardián tomando rumbo hacia el lugar

-¿A que nos enfrentamos?- Preguntó Rescate mirando al ayuntamiento y a una nube du humo que provenía de uno de los edificios cercanos

-Un incendio, por lo que parece recién comenzó- Dijo el Guardián bajando altitud

Guardián y Rescate llegaron al lugar luego que los Paw patrol, quienes se encargaban del incendio, pero les estaba costando debido a que el edificio era demasiado grande y el fuego era mucho

-¿Qué te parece si les damos una pata a los rescatistas?- Preguntó Guardián

-Con todo gusto, Pero no les robemos mucho protagonismo ¿OK?- Bromeó Rescate comenzando a soltar agua sobre el fuego

Ambos guardianes se dividieron las tareas y comenzaron a apagar el incendio, luego de un rato el guardián y Marshall se cruzaron

Ambos se miraron, Marshall se puso en una postura defensiva pero el guardián solo lo seguía mirando

-¿Es broma? Luchar con alguien con una armadura súper resistente y que va armado hasta los dientes no es lo más inteligente que puedas hacer- Dijo el Guardián haciendo acordar del armamento y herramientas para salvar vidas que tenía bajo su control

Marshall seguía en su postura defensiva, aunque ahora un poco más tranquilo pero sin confiar en quién sea que estuviera bajo la protección de esa armadura

-No te haré daño mientras tu no me dañes a mi- Dijo Guardián mirando a Marshall salir de esa postura defensiva

-Soy Marshall, mucho gus- ¡CUIDADO!- Exclamó Marshall al ver cómo caía una gran viga de Hierro sobre el guardián

El incendio ya se había extinguido y los Paw patrol enviados a ayudar a Marshall combatirlo, Chase y Rubble, estaban fuera del edificio extrañándose por la ausencia de Marshall

-¿Dónde estará?- Preguntó Chase comenzando a llamar a Marshall

-Chicos ¡Me encontré con él! ¡Está herido... Creo, no lo sé con certeza, ¡Vengan ya!- Exclamó Marshall intentando sacar la viga de encima del guardián

En ese momento llegó Rescate a comprobar porque su compañero no respondía las llamadas

-¡Aléjate de él!- Exclamó Rescate dando un disparo de advertencia con su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes

-T-Tranquila, se le cayó esto encima- Dijo Marshall que seguía intentando quitarle la viga de hierro de encima al Guardián

No hizo falta más que Rescate moviera la viga, lo que hizo con facilidad debido al control de gravedad que le proporcionaba su armadura sobre los objetos, pero en ese momento llegaron Rubble y Chase al lugar

-¿Dos de ellos?- Preguntó Rubble emocionado

-Premio doble- Gruñó Chase disparándole con su red a Rescate

Pero la red quedó sólo como tela sobre un mueble, simplemente la cubrió, y Rescate se liberó fácilmente

-Mira... No quieres hacerme enojar... ¡Vuelve a intentarlo! el que terminará atrapado serás tú, y no será precisamente en una celda- Amenazó Rescate apuntando su pistola eléctrica hacia Chase

-Amén a eso- Dijo el Guardián recuperándose del golpe que recibió

-Gracias armadura, en fin, un placer haber hecho su trabajo, ¡Hasta luego!- Dijo el Guardián saliendo volando por una ventana junto a Rescate

-¡Diablos!- Exclamó Marshall enfadado con Chase por no seguir el plan que habían pactado en grupo

-Los tenía, si no fuese por sus estúpidas armaduras lo hubiera logrado y no habría que preocuparnos de esos dos- Dijo Chase cuestionándose la efectividad de su red

-Podríamos haber hablado con ellos y haber llegado a un acuerdo, Chase, deberás tomarte unos días libres, a ver si te calmas un poco- Dijo Ryder que apareció de sorpresa

-Pero yo- Chase fue interrumpido por Ryder

-Sin peros, nada de acción ni rescate para ti por los próximos 5 días- Ordenó Ryder enfadado

Chase solo se quedó callado y cabizbajo hasta llegar al cuartel, dónde sus compañeros, decepcionados al enterarse lo que hizo Chase, lo miraron y le dieron la espalda, todos salvo Everest, quién se acercó a Chase hablar con él

-Sé lo que pasó, y sé que actuaste por impulso y por lo que crees correcto, eso último es admirable, pero a veces hay que dejar de lado lo admirable y optar por otras alternativas, yo no estoy enojada, y estoy segura de que los demás te perdonaran en algún momento- Dijo Everest abrazando a Chase

-Gracias... - Chase abrazó a Everest, pero por muy poco ya que una alarma sonó desde el banco de Bahía Aventura


	7. Capítulo 7

Las alarmas del banco de bahía aventura sonaban, unos atracadores novatos lo estaban intentando robar, ya se podía sentir que saldría mal para los atracadores, pero a veces los novatos pueden ser peligrosos, ¿No? Bueno, los novatos estaban demasiado concentrados en la bóveda del dinero, lo que le dio tiempo a un empleados del banco a sonar la alarma, y la policía no tardó en llegar, los novatos ya estaban nerviosos, pero los dos guardianes estaban en camino

-¿Les damos una pata a los de Azul?- Preguntó Rescate mirando al Guardián, que estaba en mal estado

-C-claro- Dijo El Guardián intentando ocultar su dolor

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rescate examinando al Guardián con su vista de rayos x

-S-Si, vamos- Dijo el Guardián

-No, no lo estás, volvamos a la base ¡YA!- Exclamó Rescate sujetando al debilitado Guardián y dirigiéndolo hacia la base

En ese momento el Guardián se desmayó dentro de su armadura y Rescate tuvo que cargar con él hasta la sala médica de la base

-4 costillas rotas y posible hemorragia interna, Connor te tendré que sedar y abrirte para arreglar eso- Dijo Rescate preocupada

-Sanará con el tiempo- Dijo Connor intentando levantarse

-De eso nada, tu te quedas ahí, quieto.. – Dijo Clover inyectándole el sedante a Connor

Connor quedó dormido al instante y Rescate hizo lo que debía hacer para operar a Connor, arregló las costillas como pudo y luego buscó rastros de hemorragia interna, pero por suerte no encontró ninguna, luego cerró la pequeña abertura que le hizo a Connor y se buscó una manera de decirle que él debía estar en reposo, ya que ella estaba segura de que sería complicado convencerlo

-Pero tiene que descansar, al menos unos días ¿Y si le da un ataque de estrés por tanto trabajo? Además que nos serviría a ambos para conocernos mejor… ¿Qué habrá pasado con el banco?- Se Preguntó Rescate encendiendo la televisión

-Hoy, la policía de Bahía Aventura atrapó a esta recién formada banda criminal luego de un atraco fallido al banco de nuestra ciudad, ni los Paw Patrol ni los guardianes Aparecieron para ayudar en la captura ¿Dónde están nuestros héroes?- Preguntó el periodista del canal de noticias

Ahora Clover se sentía mal por no haber participado, pero su pareja estaba en mal estado y ella no lo obligaría a actuar en ese estado

Pero mientras tanto Chase y Everest hablaban en el patio del cuartel, alejados de todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban enfadados con el pastor

-Chase, no te preocupes, yo estaré si necesitas hablar, estoy segura de que los demás te perdonarán, solo dales tiempo y todo estará bien otra vez- Dijo Everest animando al pastor

-Gracias, Eve, creo que les daré tiempo, pero… ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Preguntó Chase Mirando a Everest

Ambos tenían sus cabezas muy cerca, con sus bocas casi juntas, lo cual revelaría lo que Everest sentía por Chase

-Tengo mis motivos- Susurró l Everest

Everest besó a Chase y este se separó, pero luego devolvió el beso, lo que causo que Chase se replanteara sus sentimientos hacia Skye, y dirigirlos hacia Everest, al menos ella le daba consejos y lo ayudaba, además de que los que hizo la Husky parecía verdadero, cuando se separaron Everest hizo la pregunta

-¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos?- Preguntó la Husky acariciando al pastor

-Si… Gracias- Dijo Chase

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Everest Confundida

-Por darme una oportunidad, por ser honesta y por los consejos- Dijo Chase recostándose en el suelo

-Si vas a dormir me parecería mas segura tu Puphouse- Dijo Everest sin entender que hacía Chase

-No voy a dormir, solo quería apreciar las estrellas contigo- Explicó Chase invitando a Everest a recostarse

La Husky se recostó junto a Chase y ambos miraron al cielo estrellado y se durmieron fuera del cuartel o de sus Puphouses

Mientras tanto Connor y Clover, o bueno, solo Clover seguían en la sala médica, Connor seguía sedado pero a punto de despertar, así que Clover lo cargó hasta la habitación de la base y lo acostó en una cama, Connor despertó en ese momento y ella le sonrió

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Clover mirando a Connor

-Mareado, pero se me pasará, ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Connor mareado

-Ya es de noche, así que deberíamos dormir, aunque tu ya lo has hecho- Dijo Clover acostándose al lado de Connor, luego se abrazó a el y no lo dejó ir

-Debes… Reposar por al menos una semana para volver a ajustarte- Dijo Clover

-Pensé que ibas a dormir- Cuestionó Connor- Mejor que sean 4 días máximo, la ciudad no descansa, el peligro tampoco- Dijo Connor intentando soltarse

-Por favor… quédate, quiero que estés aquí- Dijo Clover apretando a Connor

Connor se abrazó a Clover y la besó, ambos durmieron, a la mañana siguiente Sweetie se había establecido en la ciudad

-Bueno, bahía aventura, veamos que tienes para mí- Dijo Sweetie mirando desde el punto mas alto de la ciudad


	8. Reunirse

Sweetie miraba la ciudad, era de mañana y el sol estaba cubierto por nubes, lo cual dificultaba las pruebas que Sweetie quería hacerle a su armadura, pero eso podía esperar, ella estaba viendo desde esa torre alta el Cuartel, examinando a sus miembros, especialmente a Everest, que estaba sentada en la nieve mirando a Chase quitar la nieve de encima de su Puphouse

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Everest preocupada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Chase

-No, ya casi está- Dijo Chase terminando de limpiar su casita

-Listo, Uff, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Chase mirando a Everest

-No lo se… Podríamos preguntar si Ryder necesita ayuda- Propuso Everest levantándose

-Como digas, vamos- Dijo Chase acompañando a la Husky

Mientras tanto, Connor ignoraba el hecho de que estaba herido y entrenaba en su caminadora, a un paso suave para evitar sobre exigirse, el refunfuñaba y jadeaba mucho, no estaba en condiciones de moverse, pero aún así el entrenaba, Clover estaba mirándolo y pensando como convencerlo de que parara

-Ojalá no fuera tan responsable- Pensó Clover preocupada por Connor y su preocupación por la ciudad

-Debería distraerlo con algo- Pensó Clover mirando el generador de la pared del cuál la cueva sacaba energía

Clover se acercó al generador, Connor se percató de esto y bajó de la maquina caminadora

-No apagues eso, nos quedaremos sin energía- Indicó Connor

En ese momento Clover se alejó del generador y se acercó a su pareja

-¡Debes parar! ¡Si sigues exigiéndote mas de lo que puedes hacer te harás daño!- Exclamó Clover, con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación

-Estoy bien, te lo juro- Dijo Connor mirando su armadura que estaba rasgada, pero completamente funcional

-Ya se lo que piensas, y no, no lo harás- Dijo Clover abrazando a Connor para que no se moviera

-Bueno, un día de descanso no me hará mal… Supongo- Dijo Connor abrazando a Clover

-No es que vayas a descansar del todo, te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Clover un poco nerviosa

-Bueno… Pero quisiera ver la ciudad, para ver si todo está bien- Dijo Connor intentando moverse

-Para llegar a la salida hay que trepar un poco, y no estás en condiciones- Dijo Clover mirando una gran computadora

-Puedes utilizar las cámaras- Indicó Clover

Ambos se dirigieron a la computadora que controla las cámaras y Connor puso su pata sobre un detector, causando que la computadora se desbloquee

-Que raro… - Dijo Connor mirando los radares aéreos

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Clover

-Un jet privado entró a espacio aéreo pero no avisó, además tiene tecnología para evitar radares básicos, lo cual un jet privado no tendría, está solo permitida para los ejércitos- Explicó Connor

-Tiene una bandera de Barkingburg en él- Dijo Clover señalando una bandera en la fotografía del avión

-Pero… ¿Qué harían los ingleses por aquí?- Preguntó Connor confundido

-¿Recuerdas el lío que hubo con Sweetie, que quiso robar la corona y que la princesa la perdonó por algún motivo?- Preguntó Clover acariciando la cabeza de Connor

-No me enteré- Bromeó Connor recordando escuchar la noticia muchas veces al día

-Puede ser un segundo round, o viene a disculparse, pero venir en un avión furtivo no indica nada bueno- Dijo Connor levantándose

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Clover

-Si Sweetie está involucrada, habrá problemas, muchos, debo avisarles a nuestros coleguitas rescatistas- Dijo Connor dirigiéndose a su armadura

-¿Vienes?- Preguntó Connor ya con la armadura puesta

-No quisiera perdérmelo- Dijo Clover, poniéndose la armadura

-¿Estás seguro? No es que estés en condiciones para pelear, Chase te busca y lo sabes- Dijo Clover preocupada

-Linda, intentaré dialogar pero su debo pelear, lo haré- Dijo Connor alzando el vuelo

Ambos volaron fuera de la cueva y comenzaron a volar hacia el Cuartel Paw Patrol

Los Paw Patrol estaban sentados en el patio del cuartel, observando un gran mapa de la ciudad, Ryder les indicaba las "Zonas Calientes", Zonas donde estarían concentrados la mayoría de los problemas y donde más intervendrían

-Este es el distrito 4, el del ayuntamiento, Si una llamada llega desde aquí tendremos que ponerla en prioridad, ya que… - Ryder hablaba, pero nadie le prestaba atención

Resulta que habían dos figuras en el cielo, acercándose cada vez más, lo cual llamó la atención de equipo

-¿No serán… ?- Se preguntó Zuma haciendo do referencia a los guardianes

Chase empuñó su pistola eléctrica, El resto lo miró con asombro

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Marshall observando la actitud del pastor

-Me preparo para acabar con esto- Dijo Chase

-Chase, no lo hagas complicado y baja el arma- Dijo Ryder mirando al pastor

-Chase, por favor, se que no eres así, intenta hacer que el Chase que todos conocemos vuelva, por favor- Pidió Everest asustada por la situación

Un ligero remordimiento invadió a Chase, pero no fue suficiente para que su actitud cambiara

En ese momento los guardianes aterrizaron en el patio

-Yo que tú le hago caso, campeón- Dijo el Guardián sarcásticamente, asombrado a todos los presentes

Chase disparó, pero el cartucho eléctrico simplemente alimentó la armadura de Rescate, quién fue la que recibió el disparo

-Muchas gracias, me faltaba un poco de carga- Dijo Rescate examinando la zona

-Ese mapa es viejo, estas tres calles cambiaron de nombre- Dijo Rescate apuntando a las tres calles con un puntero láser

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Marshall intentando calmar a todo el mundo

-Nada, una visita rutinaria, bueno, si hay un motivo, ¿Recuerdan a Sweetie?- Preguntó Rescate

Los Paw Patrol miraron con asombro a los guardianes

-¡Sabía que eran una amenaza! ¡Trabajan para Sweetie!- Exclamó Chase sacando una pistola

-De eso nada- Dijo el Guardián

El guardián disparó un rayo hacia la pistola

-Adelante, dispara, soy todo tuyo- Dijo El Guardián

Chase disparó, pero de su arma no salió nada, Chase quedó electrocutado por la carga eléctrica que quedó en su pistola, Chase cayó al suelo, pero solo Everest y Marshall fueron a ayudarlo

-Bien, así cierra la boca por un rato- Dijo El Guardián- Estará bien, pero veníamos a decirles que Sweetie está en la ciudad, y no creemos que Trame algo nuevo- Continuó el Guardián

-Por eso Mismo les trajimos información sobre que está pasando- Agregó Rescate desplegando un mapa holograma, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Guau, creo que si Chase viera esto dejaría de intentar atraparlos- Dijo Rubble asombrado por el mapa

-Rubble, no le eches leña al fuego- Dijo Ryder

-Los siento- Dijo Rubble cabizbajo

-Ehh, ignorando eso, Sweetie está en un aeródromo clandestino a unos 30 minutos de aquí, o tres si yo fuese volando- Dijo el Guardián- Pero debo ir con uno de ustedes para que me crean, aunque eso lo deciden ustedes, creo que la Cockapoo voladora debería ser suficiente, ya saben, para no atrasarme tanto- Agregó el Guardián

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?¿Quien te puso al mando?- Cuestionó Skye

-La experiencia, la tecnología de vanguardia y el hecho de que Rescate y yo hacemos lo que ustedes 8 No pueden debería ser suficiente ¿No crees?- Dijo El Guardián

-Está… está bien, iré contigo, pero con una condición- Dijo Skye

-Dime- Pidió el Guardián

-Hablarás con Chase, y le demostrarás que no eres una amenaza y lo harás entrar en razón, todos aquí nos estamos hartando de que esté actuando de esta forma, es por su bien, por favor- Dijo Skye mirando a Chase, que estaba ya casi despierto

-Claro- Suspiró el Guardián- Pero quiero a los demás en estado de alerta, puede que se los necesite- Dijo El guardián

-Quédate aquí, así ganas un poco de confianza con ellos- Indicó el guardián Rescate, luego El Guardián emprendió vuelo junto a Skye


	9. Elaborar un informe

El guardián volaba junto a Skye con rumbo hacia un aeródromo de la jungla de Bahía Aventura, donde se creía que Sweetie estaba planeando algo, aunque Skye desconfiaba de que el Guardián realmente la estuviera llevando a una pista

-El aeródromo está allí- Indicó Skye- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- Preguntó desconfiando

-Si descendemos directamente en el aeropuerto puede que nos miren raro, nos echen, o incluso nos disparen, creo que eso último sería lo más probable-Dijo el guardián colocando unas coordenadas en el GPS de Skye - Yo podría aguantar eso, pero tú, Mmm, nop, no podrías- Agregó el guardián

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Skye

-Un buen lugar de donde podemos inspeccionar el aeropuerto sin ser vistos- Dijo el guardián comenzando a descender

Ambos descendieron en una pequeño punto de la jungla que tenía visión de todo el aeródromo, bueno, casi todo, había un hangar que no se veía desde allí, ambos sacaron sus prismáticos y comenzaron a analizar el lugar

-No veo nada sospechoso- Dijo Skye desconfiando una vez más

-¿Segura? Mira una vez más- Indicó el Guardián dirigiendo los prismáticos de Skye hacia un hangar, el cual estaba cerrado y no se veía al completo desde donde ambos estaban

-Está cerrado, ¿Y eso que?- Preguntó Skye buscando porqué eso sería sospechoso

-Este es un aeródromo, pero no cualquier aeródromo, es el favorito de los criminales de la ciudad, que tenga algo cerrado ya debería ser motivo para echarle a la "Pasma" encima- Explicó el Guardián

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía?- Preguntó Skye confundida

-No, llamaremos a los bomberos así podrán hacer una inspección del hangar, eso obligará a los dueños del hangar a abrirlo, aprovecharemos ese momento y veremos que haya dentro- Planeó el Guardián

-¿Quieres que llame a Marshall?- Preguntó Skye

-¿Tiene algún contacto con los bomberos?- Preguntó El Guardián

-Si, pero no creo que Marshall logre enviar una orden a los bomberos para revisar un hangar- Dijo Skye

-Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros- Dijo el Guardián – Mejor dicho como lo haré yo, para no ponerte en riesgo- Agregó, comenzando a descender

-¿Qué?... Genial, ahora estoy sola, en medio de una jungla, con frío… - Dijo Skye viendo como el Guardián descendía al aeródromo

-Hey, ¿Me ves?- Preguntó el Guardián

-Si- Confirmó Skye

-Bien, ahora ya no lo haces- Dijo El Guardián activando su camuflaje

El Guardián se hizo invisible

-¿Q-que?¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Skye alarmada

-Si, tranquila, entraré así al hangar, no me verán… Supongo- Dijo el Guardián – Avísame si ves algo extraño- Pidió

-De momento está muy tranquilo… Según las películas eso solo trae problemas ¿No es así?- Preguntó Skye preocupada

-Sip, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero aquí hay material de calidad, si los "Maderos" Se enteran de esto se armará una buena por aquí- Dijo el Guardián- Bien, tengo unas cuantas fotos, iré al hangar cerrado, te diré lo que encuentre- Dijo el Guardián.

-Bien- Dijo Skye viendo como el Guardián entraba al hangar cerrado

Pero en ese momento varias camionetas de color negro con los vidrios completamente oscuros entraron a toda velocidad al aeródromo

-¡Están entrando varias camionetas al lugar! No parecen tener buenas intenciones- Dijo Skye alarmada

De las camionetas bajaron varios hombres armados, pero una camioneta del pelotón se había dispersado de su grupo para encontrar a Skye

Skye estaba intentando contactar con el Guardián, pero sus comunicaciones se habían cortado súbitamente, lo que la dejaba incomunicada y vulnerable

-¡TU! ¡ALTO!- Gritó un agente, quién atrapó a Skye y la drogó para dormirla

Mientras tanto, el Guardián estaba en pleno tiroteo con los agentes corruptos que contrató Sweetie para que formarán parte de su trampa a estos entrometidos

Sin otra opción mas que luchar, el Guardián sacó un arma que el bautizó como "La freidora, un fúsil electro magnético que disparaba cargas eléctricas sobre sus objetivos, dejándolos inconscientes por un largo rato, dado que su armadura era blindada, no necesitaba cubrirse de las armas ligeras que llevaban los agentes

Luego del intenso tiroteo, el Guardián salió ileso de allí y decidió contactar a su compañera

-Skye… ¿Skye?... ¡¿SKYEEEE?!- Exclamó el Guardián percatándose de la ausencia de Skye

El Guardián sobrevoló la zona pero no encontró rastro alguno de Skye, así que comenzó a sobrevolar la única vía por la que podría escapar una camioneta de ese tipo, encontrando así una camioneta que era exactamente igual a las que lo atacaron

El Guardián logró comprobar que llevaban a Skye dentro de esa camioneta

-La jefa estará súper contenta con esto- Dijo el conductor, ya saboreando su paga

-Para mejor la perrita no se resistió- Dijo el agente que había capturado a Skye acercándose demasiado a la Cockapoo

-Hey, dijo que ella debería estar sana- Dijo el conductor mirando por el retrovisor – Le pones una mano encima y te la cortaré- Agregó el conductor parando el vehículo

-Ya, tranquilo, no iba a tocarla- Dijo el agente moviéndose de vuelta a donde estaba

Pero esa pequeña parada fue suficiente para que el Guardián los alcanzara, arrancando la puerta del vehículo blindado, causando el peor de los temores en el conductor del vehículo

-Baja- Gruñó el Guardián, pero el conductor no se movía por los nervios

-¡HE DICHO QUE BAJES!- Exclamó el Guardián sujetando al Conductor y esposándolo a uno de los pedazos de hierro que había quedado suelto luego de que el Guardián arrancara la puerta de la camioneta

El otro agente estaba también en pánico, tomó un revólver y le disparo el tambor completo de seis municiones en el pecho al Guardián, eso solo le dañó la armadura, pero nada más

-Baja tu también, o te frito- Dijo El Guardián apuntando al agente, que solo se hizo a un lado de la camioneta y dejó libre a Skye

El Guardián sujetó a Skye y llamó a la policía con un dispositivo descartable, lo dejó allí y tomó altura con la dormida Skye en sus brazos, la policía llegó poco después a la zona y atraparon al los dos agentes de Sweetie

-Skye… despierta- Pidió el Guardián, notando que casi no quedaba energía en su armadura

-Ahhh, ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Skye con un tono de voz muy bajo

-Volviendo a tu hogar- Dijo El Guardián

-¿Porqué no tengo mi traje de vuelo… ni mi mochila?- Preguntó Skye notando la falta de ambos elementos

-Te los quitaron- Indicó el Guardián – Pero tranquila, no te hicieron nada fuera de lugar- Dijo el Guardián aliviando a Skye

-¿Tienes las fotos?- Preguntó Skye

-Si, pero tengo la sensación de que falta algo más-


	10. Pensar

El Guardián volaba con Skye hacia el cuartel de los Paw Patrol, mientras que allí Rescate intentaba contactar con el Guardián

-Responde… por favor- Pensó Rescate preocupada por la falta de comunicación

-Rescate, voy con Skye hacia allí, tengo evidencia de que la europea trama algo, pero me gustaría tener un poco más- Informó El Guardián – Vete preparando para irnos, estoy corto de energía- Dijo el Guardián

-Bien, ¿Te espero o vuelvo a la base?- Preguntó Rescate

-Espérame- Pidió el Guardián

Un rato después el Guardián arribó a la base

-¡Ahí vienen! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Skye?- Preguntó Zuma viendo como descendían

El Guardián tocó suelo y dejó a Skye para que se pudiera mover por su cuenta, luego se dirigió a Rescate

-Nos tenemos que ir- Dijo el Guardián en voz baja –No me queda casi energía, pero podemos volver mañana- Dijo El Guardián

-¡Muy bien! ¡Dejaré la información en este USB, revísenla, volveremos en unos días, cuándo Sweetie vuelva a hacer algo y continuaremos con esto! ¡Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie!- Dijo el Guardián preparándose para volar

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Skye -Estabas empezando a caerme bien- Bromeó Skye

-Nos veremos mañana - Dijo Everest saludando a Rescate

-Adiós, Eve- Dijo Rescate devolviendo el saludo

Ambos guardianes saludaron y alzaron vuelo, pero al guardián se le acababa la energía, además de que estaba fatigado, y si a todo eso le sumamos las heridas que tenía de cuando se le cayó la viga encima, el guardián tendría que descansar pronto, queriéndolo o no

-¿Eve?- Preguntó el guardián curioso por el apodo de Rescate a Everest

-Me cayó bien- Respondió Rescate -Además de que si nos ganamos su confianza será más fácil trabajar con ellos- Explicó

-Tienes razón- Dijo el guardián en un tono de voz muy débil

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Rescate

-No- Dijo el guardián, desplomándose y comenzando a caer

Rescate sujetó al inconsciente guardián y lo llevó hasta su base, dónde le quitó la armadura y vio cómo Connor estaba en mal estado

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, Chase se había enterado de lo que le pasó a Skye, y comenzó a sospechar

-¿Segura que él no te los quitó?- Preguntó Chase

-Es como la quinta vez que te digo que sí- Dijo Skye fastidiada

-Pero debemos estar realmente seguros- Dijo Chase

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz al menos un rato?- Preguntó Skye con mucho fastidio

-Como digas- Dijo Chase

Chase salió a tomar un poco de aire, también a pensar si el guardián era realmente tan malo como él pensaba

-¿Realmente es así de malo?- Se preguntó Chase - Creo que estoy fastidiando a todos con mi actitud, pero ese lobo no nos deja nada para hacer...- Chase estaba pensando, pero Everest se le acercó a ver que le pasaba

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Everest

-No- Dijo Chase- ¿Realmente estoy fastidiando a todos?- Preguntó Chase mirando el suelo

-A algunos sí, pero sabes que se necesita mucho para fastidiarme a mi- Dijo Everest recostándose en Chase - Pero me gustaría que no te abuses de eso y empieces a ver lo que haces, y como afecta a los demás- Dijo Everest

-Tienes razón- Dijo Chase - Creo que hablaré con él la próxima vez que lo vea- Dijo Chase recuperando el ánimo

-Me parece bien, pero recuerda que debe ser civilizado, ¿Si?- Pidió Everest

-Lo haré- Dijo Chase

-¿Pero qué te parece si hacemos ''Otra cosa''- Preguntó Everest coqueta

-Estamos en la puerta del cuartel- Dijo Chase - Pero podemos ir a mi Puphouse y resolver nuestros asuntos allí- Susurró Chase

-Vamos- Dijo Everest

Ambos se fueron a la casita de Chase, dónde se dieron unos cuántos besos, pero no llegaron a la ''Siguiente fase'', ya que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, pero dejemos esto de lado y veamos el estado de salud actual de Connor

-Te seré sincera, no estás bien, y si supiera cómo evitar que tu armadura funcione, lo haría- Dijo Clover preocupada- ¡Debes descansar!- Exclamó Clover aún más preocupada

-Lo haré- Dijo Connor asumiendo que no podía seguir así

-Gracias- Dijo Clover abrazando a Connor

Connor acarició a Clover, algo que le encantaba a la loba, ella no dijo ni hizo nada, estaba casi que congelada por la posibilidad de que Connor le estuviera mintiendo y que él siguiera poniéndose cada vez en más riesgo por la seguridad de la ciudad

-Quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Clover seriamente

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Connor

-No, pero quiero hablar de nuestro futuro como pareja y cómo guardianes- Dijo Clover

-Bueno, adelante- Dijo Connor, pensando que no sería nada serio

-Connor, no sé si lo habrás pensado ya, pero no podremos ser los guardianes eternamente, envejecer es algo inevitable y llegará el momento que nuestros cuerpos dirán ''No'' y tendremos que hacerles caso- Dijo Clover seriamente - ¿Nunca has pensado en alguien que pueda continuar con lo que empezaste?- Preguntó Clover

Connor bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos fuerte mente, se podría decir que lloró un poco aún intentando contenerlo

-Todavía queda mucho para que suceda, pero debemos tener algún plan- Dijo Clover

-No lo sé... no hay nadie en quién tenga tanta confianza para dejarle esto- Dijo Connor angustiado- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra relación?- Preguntó Connor

-Déjame llegar a eso- Dijo Clover

La loba tomó aire, luego lo expulsó de su cuerpo, preparándose para decir algo que a ella le importaba muchísimo

-¿Nunca has pensado en que podríamos ser padres?- Preguntó Clover un poco sonrojada


	11. Capitulo 11

Connor miró con desconcierto a la loba, pensando en la opción que le había dado su pareja, aunque Connor se pensaba que todo esto se debía a otra cosa

-Estás en celo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Connor

Clover solo miró hacia un costado y se sonrojó un poco más, haciendo más obvia su situación, luego decidió romper su silencio

-Si- Dijo con vergüenza – Pero debemos pensar en eso, antes de que la vejez nos impida remediarlo- Dijo Clover, ahora con la mirada fija en el lobo, esperando a que este tome una decisión

Connor se rebuscó mucho la idea, él no se sentía preparado, además de que si tenia que hacerlo esa sería su primera vez, Connor no quería que Clover pasara mal simplemente por que él no se animaba, en fin, la respuesta en su cabeza era un "No", pero luego siguió pensando, a pesar de tener tiempo de sobra para decidir, Connor sabía que lograr una familia sería algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, que ese sería su legado, y que debería tener muchas responsabilidades, todo eso reafirmaba ese "No", que ya estaba casi clavado en su cabeza, pero determinado factor hizo que no pudiera decir que no, la felicidad de Clover, se notaba que la loba esperaba un "Si" como respuesta, que ella estaría muy decepcionada del lobo a quién eligió como pareja, su relación correría peligro, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Connor

-Clover- Dijo Connor

-¿Si?- Preguntó Clover acercándose a Connor

-Ve pensando en que nombre le pondremos- Dijo Connor, accediendo a la propuesta de su amada

Clover miró con desconcierto a Connor, hasta inclinó un poco su cabeza por la sorpresa

-¿S-seguro?- Preguntó Clover - P-pensé que debería hacer más para convencerte- Agregó aun mas sonrojada

Hubo un silencio en esa habitación, uno largo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse para romper el silencio, así que Clover dio el primer paso sobre el pobre Connor, que no sabía que hacer con la situación

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de los Paw Patrol, Chase analizaba los datos que el Guardián les había entregado, Chase ya estaba con el cansancio sobre él, pero Everest le daba ánimos y le motivaba, era lo único que ella podía hacer con la situación, ya que la Husky no sabía utilizar el sistema que usaba Chase para analizar las imágenes

-Ya casi estoy- Dijo Chase bostezando y mirando a su pareja

-Tranquilo, no me iré- Dijo Everest mirando a Chase y las imágenes -¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó Everest mirando las muchas pantallas que Chase estaba mirando

-Si, Sweetie guardaba muchos químicos y cosas que no son para distribución a civiles, pero me pregunto para que las quería- Dijo Chase mirando detenidamente a algo que parecía un animal, pero este era púrpura y de metal

-¿Qué diablos?... – Se Preguntó Chase mirando el extraño elemento que había en las imágenes

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Everest Confundida

-Creo que eso es otra armadura- Dijo Chase bostezando

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Everest – Me parece que estás viendo cosas, vamos, tómate un descanso- Dijo la Husky preocupada por el cansancio de Chase

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo Chase- Pero en una hora volveré a revisar las fotos- Dijo Chase apagando la computadora

Ambos salieron del cuartel y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casita, así esperando al otro día, Chase se quedó dormido y no analizó las fotos, de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente, pero la noche no había terminado para los guardianes, no todavía

Connor y Clover acababan de culminar su acto de amor, ambos agotados, estaban por dormirse cuándo Clover decidió hacerle una pregunta a Connor

-¿No te parece extraño que Porter no te haya llamado o escrito para ver como te va con el restaurante?- Preguntó Clover acariciando a su amado

-En realidad, si- Dijo Connor preocupado – Pero supongo que ya lo hará, en algún momento su viaje acabará y tendrás que volver a trabajar y yo a cuidar el lugar- Dijo Connor

-¿Me hará trabajar embarazada?- Preguntó Clover preocupada

-No lo creo, conociéndolo te tratará como una reina- Dijo Connor -Pero no se como tome la noticia de que eso es fruto de nuestro amor- Dijo Connor acariciando el vientre de su pareja

-¿Me prometes algo?- Preguntó Clover

-Depende de que sea- Dijo Connor

-Me gustaría que cuidemos al fruto de nuestro amor como se lo merece- Dijo Clover – Eso implica que debes cuidarte más, así que me gustaría que nos pongamos días de descanso para estar con el cachorrito o cachorrita, además que yo no estaré disponible para ayudarte por mucho tiempo- Dijo Clover pensando una alternativa

-Seré el mejor padre que pueda tener- Dijo Connor recordando a su padre

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Clover viendo como Connor estaba por llorar

-Son… Muchos recuerdos- Dijo Connor alegre

-¿Lo extrañas?- Preguntó Clover

-Como a nadie en este mundo- Dijo Connor, que ahora lloraba un poco

Clover abrazó a Connor, haciéndolo sentir mejor, y así se durmieron, pero al otro día Connor comenzaría su recuperación y los Paw Patrol tendrían otra reunión, además de todo esto se acercaba la navidad, así que todos tendrían su merecido descanso, si es que a Sweetie no se le ocurría algo primero


	12. Capitulo 12

Connor había despertado un poco adolorido, lo de la noche anterior y su condición física no ayudaban, pero esa misma mañana comenzaría el proceso de recuperación, el ya tenía todo preparado, la caminadora, el manual, las medicinas, y cosas así, él no pensaba tardar mucho antes de contactar otra vez con los Paw Patrol, así podría seguir con la investigación, pero en el cuartel, los cachorros discutían si era adecuado trabajar con el Guardián

-Yo digo que deberíamos comprobar si el lobo realmente quiere ayudar- Dijo Marshall

-¿No lo hizo ya?- Preguntó Skye – Me salvó de que me secuestraran – Dijo Skye

-Si, pero Chase no encontró nada relevante en las fotos, ¿No, Chase?- Preguntó Rocky mirando a Chase, quién estaba en la computadora analizando las fotos

Chase bostezó, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba copias de la foto para mostrárselas a su equipo, el pastor repartió todo y se sentó al lado de Everest, dándole la ultima foto

-¿Qué tiene de interesante un maniquí?- Preguntó Zuma sin entender la foto

-Mírala de vuelta- Indicó Chase – Es una armadura parecida a la del Guardián – Dijo Chase, todavía cansado

-¡Tienes razón!- Dijo Rocky - ¿Pero porqué Sweetie tiene una de estas cosas?- Preguntó el mestizo confundido

-No lo sé- Bostezó Chase – Pero no debe ser para nada bueno- Dijo el pastor mirando la foto

-¿Estás bien Chase?- Preguntó Ryder notando el cansancio del pastor

-Si, solo estuve mirando esas fotos por mucho tiempo- Dijo Chase recordando la aburrida noche que tuvo

-Bueno, te recomendaría descansar- Dijo Ryder – Ve y duerme un rato, te despertaré en una hora- Dijo Ryder

-Gracias Ryder – Dijo el agotado pastor

Chase bajó de la sala superior hacia su Puphouse, donde se preparó para dormir, se acostó en su desordenada Puphouse, producto de las pocas ganas que Tenía de ordenarla, y se durmió

Mientras tanto, Sweetie tenía planeado salir a probar la armadura, así que se puso el prototipo y emprendió vuelo hacia el terreno de pruebas, donde la esperaban sus científicos

-¿Está segura de esto?- Preguntó Un científico asustado por lo que podría llegar a pasar

-Si quiero vengarme, debo probar esto, ¡Traigan al sujeto de pruebas!- Ordenó la malvada terrier

Dos científicos llevaban en una carretilla a un muñeco con forma de Chase, bastante mal hecho, pero servía para el propósito

-¡Cañón de mano!- Exclamó la terrier

De su pata salió un mini cañón, que disparó un misil hacía el pobre muñeco, que quedó hecho polvo

-¡Si!- Exclamó Sweetie

-¿Contenta con los resultados, mi lady?- Preguntó una científica que veía las llamas que había provocado el misil

-¡Si!- Exclamó Sweetie otra vez - ¡Tráeme a la cachorrita voladora!- Exigió la terrier

En ese momento un Drone pintado de rosado apareció y comenzó a volar

-¡Ven aquí! - Gruñó Sweetie persiguiendo al drone

Sweetie se hartó de perseguir al veloz y escurridizo drone, y lo atrapó con un gancho que salió de su espalda, destrozando al drone al entrar en contacto con el gancho, Sweetie descendió a tierra y convirtió a su armadura en una mochila

-¿Quién sospecharía de una Cachorrita tan bonita como yo?- Pensó Sweetie volviendo al campo de pruebas

Mientras tanto, Connor y Clover estaban comiendo el almuerzo, pero a Clover se le ocurrió una idea

-Voy al baño- Dijo la loba terminando de comer

Connor no dijo nada, siguió comiendo, pero luego recordó que debía ir a ver a los Paw Patrol para continuar la investigación, así que se dirigió hacía su armadura y se la colocó, esperando a que Clover terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

Pero Clover no estaba en el baño porque si, ella quería hacerle la prueba, para estar segura de que estaba embarazada

-Clover- Llamó Connor -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Connor confundido por la tardanza

-¡Nada!- Dijo Clover -¡¿Te pusiste la armadura de vuelta?!- Preguntó Clover enfadada al notar la voz distorsionada de su pareja

-Iré a ver a los Paw Patrol, así seguiremos con la búsqueda – Explicó el Guardián

-¡Está bien!- Dijo Clover -¡Cuídate!- Dijo la loba, todavía con la prueba

-¿No vienes?- Preguntó el Guardián

-No, estoy cansada- Mintió Clover para evitar salir de la cueva

-¡Tu te lo pierdes!- Dijo el Guardián tomando vuelo

El Guardián comenzó a volar en dirección hacia el cuartel

Everest estaba limpiando la nieve que había fuera del cuartel, Rocky y Rubble la ayudaban

-Everest- Llamó Rocky

-¿Si?- Preguntó la Husky

-¿Por qué no te has movido de la Puphouse de Chase?- Preguntó el mestizo – Hay mucho más cuartel para limpiar – Dijo el mestizo

-Oh, s-si, lo siento- Dijo Everest – ya voy – Dijo La Husky

-¿Te preocupa algo?- Preguntó Rubble

-No.. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Everest

-Porqué estás nerviosa por algo, lo puedo oler- Dijo Rubble

-Está bien- Admitió Everest – Me preocupa que Chase duerma tanto- Dijo la Husky un poco sonrojada

-Bueno- Dijo Rocky – el siempre se levanta primero, déjalo descansar- Pidió el mestizo

-Está bien- Dijo Everest alejándose de la Puphouse de Chase

Así siguieron con la limpieza hasta que Chase despertó, y al abrir su Puphouse para salir, toda la nieve que había encima de la casita cayó al suelo, ensuciando sus alrededores, y la espalda de Chase

-Brrr- Hizo Chase por el frío en su espalda, sacudiéndose para quitarse la nieve de encima

-Buenas tardes- Dijo El pastor acercándose a la Husky

-Hola- Dijo Everest -¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó la Husky

Chase bostezó y asintió, luego avistó algo en el cielo, que venía a toda velocidad


	13. Parásito

El Guardia ya había llegado al cuartel, aterrizando y volviendo a romper parte del suelo donde aterrizó, volvió a su postura habitual y se reunió con los Paw Patrol

-Chase- Dijo El guardián parándose frente al pastor, que lo miró seriamente -¿Algún avance?- Preguntó Aquel lobo justiciero

-En realidad, si- Dijo Chase – Encontré muchos químicos en las fotos que tomaste, pero además había armamento ilegal y otra armadura- Dijo Chase, recordando todo lo que vio

El guardián ahora tenía cierto desconcierto, ¿Porqué Sweetie tendría todo eso en su almacén? Pero aún más importante, ¿De donde había sacado la armadura?

-Chase, ¿estás seguro de que lo que viste no era un maniquí?- Preguntó el guardián

-Era una armadura, lo juro, tengo la foto aquí- Dijo Chase sacando un papelito que era la foto

Chase le dio la foto al Guardián, y este la miró detenidamente, pero estuvo un buen rato hasta llegar al punto que preocupó a los presentes

-¿Hola? ¿Se te apagó la armadura?- Bromeó Everest dejando salir una pequeña risita

-Esta es la modelo 2- Dijo el guardián- ¿De donde la sacó?- Preguntó, recordando un escondite a parte de la cueva, que estaba aún mas escondido que aquél lugar

-¿Modelo dos?- Preguntó Rubble - ¿Hay más armaduras?- Preguntó con emoción aquél Bulldog

-Las hay – Confirmó El guardián -¿Quién se apunta a una misión de salvamento en las montañas? – Preguntó

Rubble levantó inmediatamente su pata, Everest hizo lo mismo un rato después y miró a Chase, que miraba indeciso, ya que aún tenía cierta envidia al Guardián, pero aún asi podría usar esta misión para arreglar las cosas con el guardián, y pasar tiempo con Everest, claro está

-¿Ustedes tres? Bien, recojan su equipo y vengan aquí mismo en 2 minutos- Pidió el guardián

Los tres se dirigieron dentro del cuartel, recogieron su equipamiento de montaña y en cuestión de nada estaban fuera otra vez, preparados para aquella misión

-¿Ya? Bien, suban a sus vehículos y vayan a estas coordenadas, los espero allí – Indicó el guardián alzando vuelo

El guardián ya estaba en pleno vuelo y las coordenadas en los gps de los cachorros, así Rubble, Everest y Chase se dirigieron a aquel lugar

-Debería llamar a Clover- Pensó el Guardián

En ese momento, la loba que recién se había hecho las pruebas de embarazo, escuchó el teléfono, con los ojos empapados en alegría por los resultados de aquella prueba, respondió la llamada

-¿Hola?- Preguntó Clover con su voz quebrada pero alegre

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estabas llorando?- Preguntó El guardián, preocupado por aquella voz quebrada

-Estoy mejor que nunca- Lloró Clover con alegría – Salió positivo- Dijo

El guardián quedó en silencio por un momento, compartía la alegría pero no sabía como expresarla, luego inconscientemente gritó de alegría

-¡SI!- Gritó el guardián -¡TE AMO!- Volvió a gritar

Clover lloraba, pero la alegría era mucha, ella estaba feliz como nunca antes en su vida, pero esa felicidad sería opacada por otra cosa que estaba en la puerta de la cueva

-E-es genial- Dijo el Guardián -Cuéntamelo en casa, estoy en una misión, te amo- Dijo el guardián

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, Clover lloraba de alegría por aquella prueba que confirmaba que ella traería vida a este mundo, ella estaba feliz, pero alguien decidió aparecer para arruinar aquel momento, le puso una bolsa en la cabeza a Clover y se la llevó hacia un lugar secreto

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo Chase -¿Dónde está el?- Preguntó

-Se paciente- Pidió Everest

-Como digas- Dijo Chase, avistando algo en el cielo -Allí viene- Suspiró Chase

El guardián iba a toda marcha a aquel punto en la montaña, Al bajar, como ya era habitual, destrozó parte del suelo que sufría su aterrizaje y se acercó a los 3 paw

-Buscamos una cueva con este escudo en la puerta- Dijo El guardián mostrando un holograma con una cueva con un escudo azul rasgado -No debería andar lejos, pero al no tener su ubicación exacta debemos buscarla, cuidado, pueden haber trampas- Dijo el guardián señalando un árbol con algunos hoyos causados por disparos en el

-En marcha, modifiqué sus comunicadores mientras les explicaba esto, de momento estamos en un canal privado, así que si encuentran algo no duden en avisar- Dijo, volviendo a alzar vuelo

-Nunca se queda mas de cinco minutos- Dijo Chase

-Deja de quejarte y busca- Pidió Rubble

Esperen- Dijo Everest recordando algo -Creo haber visto algo parecido por aquí… ¡Ya se! Síganme- Pidió Everest mientras arrancaba el motor de su quita nieves

Chase Y Rubble siguieron a Everest, mientras tanto el guardián quería contactar con Clover, pero ella no respondía de ninguna manera

-Debe estar durmiendo- Pensó el Guardián

Pero Clover estaba más que despierta, en aquel lugar remoto en la jungla, una casa pequeña con un sótano absurdamente amplio para lo que veía desde fuera, el piso de aquel sótano tenía sangre seca, restos de comida, uñas y otras cosas asquerosas, Sweetie ya estaba allí, esperando a la llegada de aquella loba secuestrada, para torturarla y probar aquel experimento que la terrier había preparado

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo Sweetie – Mira a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo, poniendo un cuchillo en la parte inferior de la cabeza de Clover, ella solo se estremeció un poco por aquel frío metal que tenía cerca de la garganta

-Rescate.. ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- Preguntó Sweetie – Se lo que haces, se quién eres.. Y también se que hay aquí dentro- Dijo Sweetie poniendo el cuchillo en el vientre de Clover

-¿Qué quieres? – Gruñó Clover

-Oh, ¿yo? Quiero que me digas quién es el guardián, solo eso, no te cuesta nada..

Piensa en aquel fruto que darás, si no dices nada, será extirpado, todo esto no valdrá para nada y tu… no volverás a ver la luz- Dijo Sweetie, ahora sacando una jeringa de un bolso que estaba sobre una bandeja de plata

-¿Suero? Sabes que eso solo funciona en las películas, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Clover en tono burlón

-No es un simple suero- Dijo Sweetie – Dile adiós al pequeñín- Dijo, inyectándole el suero de control a Clover

Los ojos de Clover comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, luego los cerró fuertemente, sufriendo aquel control, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y cambiaron de color esmeralda a un color rojo que simulaba un infierno, Sweetie ahora contemplaba el éxito del experimento, controlaría a Clover como si se tratara de una marioneta, el parásito avanzaría por el cuerpo de Clover, ya había eliminado todo rastro de embarazo, aquel parásito ya controlaba a Clover, y la mataría cuando cumpliera la misión de acabar con el guardián

-Ahora… acaba con el guardián y los paw patrol, ¿Quieres?- Ordenó Sweetie

La armadura de Rescate se desplegó, Clover estaba completamente sumisa al control de Sweetie

- **Si, Ama** \- Gruñó Rescate, rompiendo una pared y alzando vuelo directo hacia el guardián


	14. Muralla

Clover volaba desde aquel remoto lugar en la jungla, utilizando su rastreador para hallar al Guardián, sin recordar quien era ni por lo que luchaba, con su voluntad doblegada y sin control ni consciencia sobre si misma, se disponía a matar a quién amaba

Mientras tanto, El Guardián y los tres cachorros que decidieron acompañarlo estaban ya en aquella cueva que buscaba el Guardián

-Esto está mal- Pensó el Guardián mientras veía como habían papeles desparramados por el suelo, esos papeles eran los planos de los prototipos de armaduras que el había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, la mayoría no funcionaban o eran demasiado complicados o peligrosos, pero había una excepción

-¿Dónde está la trituradora?- Pensó el Guardián al juntar los papeles y ver que ese plano no estaba

La trituradora era la armadura que originalmente sería utilizada para las labores de Guardián, pero Connor la tuvo que descartar por la potencia de fuego y orientación que tenía el prototipo, que era para disparar a matar, Connor no estaba pasando un buen momento cuando la planeó, así que si eso caía en las manos o patas equivocadas, no saldría nada bonito de aquel encuentro

-Guau, ¿que es todo esto? – Preguntó Everest al ver varias armaduras cuyas siluetas eran bastante familiares

-Algo- Dijo El Guardián mientras seguía buscando un motivo al desorden de lugar

-¡Mira Everest!- Dijo Chase mientras se acercaba a una de las armaduras -¡Es igualita a mi! ¡Hasta es azul!- Dijo Chase con una inusual alegría con respecto al asunto

-¡Todas son parecidas a alguien del equipo!- Dijo Rubble mientras miraba asombrado todas aquella máquinas que esperaban un operador

-¿Pueden dejar de tocar todo por un momento?- Preguntó el Guardián un poco molesto

-¡Ah! ¡Esta cosa me atrapó!- Exclamó Chase mientras que la armadura que se parecía a el se adaptó a su cuerpo

-Tranquilo, operador Christopher- Dijo una voz robótica y amistosa que provenía de aquella máquina – Me llamo Warden, soy su asistente e inteligencia artificial que lo guiará por el proceso de adiestramiento de la armadura, por favor, aguarde quieto mientras termino de examinar su ADN ¿Quiere?- Pidió la inteligencia artificial que habitaba la armadura

-Yo que tu le hago caso- Indicó Connor mirando como el proyecto que el creía fallido estaba funcionando

Una armadura amarilla y otra de color lila cobraron vida, sea acercaron a su respectivo operador que Connor les había asignado en el acto y se adaptaron a Rubble y Everest, repitiendo el proceso de análisis

-Evangelina, por favor permanezca quieta mientras analizo su ADN, no podré hacerlo si se sigue moviendo- Dijo la IA, esta tenía una voz femenina y era un poco más ruda con el tono

Everest se quedó quieta y la IA se terminó de adaptar a ella

-Proceso completo, bienvenida operadora Eva- Dijo la IA ahora de forma más amistosa

-Rust, bienvenido a la iniciativa- Dijo Warden desde la armadura de Rubble

-¿Qué les parece?- Preguntó El Guardián admirando su creación – Esto facilitará mucho las cosas, es como decir que la pólvora se volvió a descubrir, ¡Muy bien! ¡Presten atención! ¡Se que tienen muchas dudas y que posiblemente no quieran las armaduras, pero si mis cálculos son correctos Sweetie está en alguna parte creando réplicas de la armadura más letal que haya existido, por eso, entre muchas otras cosas, están ustedes, en caso de que la ciudad necesite protección y yo solo no pueda brindársela está la iniciativa Muralla, podemos acabar con esta amenaza, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sweetie lance un ataque o haga algo malo con las réplicas- Explicó el Guardián con preocupación pero voluntad a la vez en su voz

-¿Descubriste todo eso con mirar un papelito?- Preguntó Rubble asombrado por el cálculo espontáneo

-Podría decirse, les llevaremos esto a sus amigos y Warden y Valkirie les darán las instrucciones de adiestramiento- Indicó el Guardián

-No es que yo tenga un problema… pero ¿Y si los demás no quieren?- Preguntó Everest

-No hay muchas opciones- Dijo el Guardián transformando las armadura restantes en collares para el resto de los Paw Patrol

Mientras tanto, Rescate buscaba al Guardián, sin éxito, incluso con la señal, así que decidió tenderle una trampa en la cueva donde ella vivía junto a él, sería muy sencillo ya que el Guardián se quitaba la armadura al estar cerca de aquel refugio

Pero algo dentro de aquella marioneta, la Clover que ya conocemos intentaba recuperar el control, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, ni sabía como hacerlo, de momento tendría que aguantarse ver lo que posiblemente sería el final del guardián, si es que el plan tenia éxito

El guardián ya había llegado al cuartel y se disponía a entrenar a los Paw Patrol con las armaduras, al principio no querían aceptar, pero Chase sorpresivamente se puso del lado del justiciero misterioso, que de misterioso le quedaba poco

 **Pero eso lo verás en el siguiente capitulo… se viene el final, no digo que sea el siguiente capitulo, pero si podría ser dos o tres capítulos después de este, con esto me despido, por el momento**


	15. Tragedia

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aprenden rápido! ¡Incluso les podría regala las armaduras!- Felicitó el Guardián ya una vez culminado el entrenamiento -Pero a lo que nos enfrentamos no distingue nada, no tiene piedad alguna y posiblemente este en camino hacia aquí, mas nos vale estar preparados- Indicó el Guardián preparándose para alzar vuelo

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Chase notando esto

-A buscar algo, ya vuelvo- Dijo el Guardián alzando vuelo

-¿Qué va a hacer?- Preguntó Everest

-No lo se, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto- Dijo Chase también preparándose para alzar vuelo

-¿Lo vas a seguir?- Preguntó Everest preocupada

-Quiero saber de una vez si puedo confiar en él- Dijo Chase alzando vuelo y siguiendo al guardián

-¡Cuídate!- Pidió Everest al ver que Chase alzaba vuelo

Una lluvia azotaba Bahía Aventura, nada preocupante pero si molestaba al volar, es una condición a tener en cuenta para muchos pilotos, aún así el Guardián volaba a ver que había pasado con Clover, que no contestaba las llamadas, él estaba preocupado de que hubiera pasado algo, pero lo que no tenía previsto es que esta posiblemente sería su última visita a la cueva

-¡Hola! ¿Clover?- Preguntó el guardián una vez allí

Una lata cayó, rebote y rodó, haciendo un sonido bastante llamativo que puso en alerta al guardián, este se acercó a la lata y la investigó, no había nada dentro de ella, tampoco nada sospechoso

Luego sintió como algo saltaba encima de él

Rescate había saltado sobre el guardián, con el objetivo de cumplir su misión, comenzó a golpear la armadura en sus puntos débiles

-¿¡Clover!?- Exclamó Connor -¿¡Que haces!?- Exclamó mientras se sacaba a Clover de encima

-Clover…. ¡Clover ya no está!- Gritó Clover volviendo a saltar

Si ambos no llevaran sus armaduras esto ya habría acabado, pero las armaduras estaban hechas para llevar la fuerza del portador al nivel necesario para la labor, así que ambos estaban igualados en lo que a la fuerza respecta, pero a veces la experiencia también ayuda

Connor agarró a Clover e intentó detenerla, pero esta se soltó y usó una de las cuchillas de plasma para hacerle un tajo al casco del guardián, este se tambaleó y Clover aprovechó para golpearlo de manera contundente para que se tambaleara aún mas, el guardián reaccionó como pudo y esquivó con sus propulsores un pulso que hubiera deshabilitado la armadura

-¡Para! ¡¿Puedes explicarme que carajo te pasa?!- Preguntó el guardián

-¡Sweetie es la única que me da órdenes!- Exclamó Clover volviendo a disparar el pulso

Este último logró impactar y deshabilitar algunas funciones, aún así la armadura seguía funcionando

-¿¡Sweetie?! – Preguntó Connor aun más confundido

-¡ELLA DOMINARÁ LA CIUDAD! ¡NADIE PODRÁ DETENERLA!- Gritó Clover lanzándole un choque eléctrico a Connor, este quedó paralizado, su conciencia no le permitía lastimar a Clover, pero ella por su parte no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo

Connor estaba siendo freído por dentro de la armadura, si esto seguía así ya estaría tocando el otro lado, Connor se quitó la armadura para evitar quedarse frito, en ese momento Clover lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó de allí gracias a la fuerza de su armadura, Connor estaba siendo asfixiado por el amor de su vida, con quien planeaba tener una familia, con quien quería casarse y dejar esta vida para vivir en paz, todos planes que no se concretarían por culpa de un parásito, Connor hacía lo que podía para soltarse, pero era imposible, la fuerza de su creación era mucha, así que ya asumiendo su destino si quererlo, dijo unas últimas palabras

-Gracias…. Por ser como fuiste y darme compañía y mi único amor……. Se… que estás allí….. Por favor…… - Las palabras que Connor no estaban teniendo efecto alguno en Clover – Te amo- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de partir, sus patas lentamente se separaron del forcejeo, deslizándose por parte de las extremidades delanteras de Clover señalando el éxito de la misión del parásito

Connor ya se había quedado sin aire, Clover lo soltó, admirando por unos últimos instantes su obra, Connor tenía los ojos abiertos y llorosos, con una expresión de "Porque" en su cara, la armadura de Rescate se replegó y Clover ya estaba volviendo al control, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo

-¿Dónde… estoy?- Preguntó Clover no reconociendo el lugar – Estoy en…. ¡Connor!- Exclamó Clover al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Connor

-No, no, no, ¡NO!- Gritó Clover al notar el estado del cuerpo, que ya no era nada, el parásito, ya viendo que cumplió su misión, salió del cuerpo de Clover ella lo tosió y salió sangre junto con la toz

-Lo siento… - Lloró Clover -¿Qué me está pasando? – Pregunto Clover, débil y con su visión mareada y borrosa, se desplomó y cayó al frío suelo rocoso de la cueva, dando su último cerrar de ojos

Chase había hallado la cueva poco después, seguir el rastro del guardián fue cosa complicada, aún así lo logró y ahora buscaba respuesta

Aterrizó cerca de la cueva, si encontrar nada raro o sospechoso, Warden, la inteligencia artificial de la armadura de Chase advirtió algo

-Operador Christopher- Llamó la inteligencia de voz masculina - ¿No le parece que está entrando a la zona prohibida? Recomiendo dar la vuelta- Dijo Warden

-Quiero ayudar al Guardián, nada más- Dijo Chase

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Warden – Habrá un pequeño inconveniente con eso- Dijo Warden preocupado

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Chase entrando a la cueva y encendiendo una linterna

-AMBOS HAN MUERTO- Dijo Warden adoptando un tono de voz aterrador – Lo siento, debería corregir esa falla- Dijo Warden volviendo a su tono de voz amable

-¿¡Que?!- Preguntó Chase viendo dos siluetas tendidas en el suelo- ¡No! ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Chase registrando el cuerpo de Connor en búsqueda de alguna esperanza

-¿Connor?- Preguntó Chase recordando a aquel lobo que había conocido en el restaurante del señor Porter -¿Eras tu? ¿Todo este tiempo?- Preguntó con su voz quebrada por aquella imagen que relataba los peligros de salvar vidas

En ese momento un pulso de choque separó a Chase de los cuerpos, este recuperó el equilibrio gracias a los propulsores de su armadura, aún así no comprendía que acababa de pasar, una nube azul y otra roja habían rodeado a Connor y a Clover respectivamente, encendiendo una nueva luz a las vidas de ambos lobos


	16. Nanomáquinas

Nanobots

Unas maquinitas pequeñas de mas o menos el tamaño de un átomo, no las ves, eso seguro, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan millones de estas maquinitas para algo en especifico?

Se forma una nube de ellas, son tan pequeñas que millones y millones de ellas solo forman eso, una pequeña nube, pero que a su vez es lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a un lobo del tamaño de Connor, que era grande, considerando la especie, esas pequeñas maquinitas cubrían a Clover y a Connor y ejecutaban la tarea de reanimación, metiéndose y saliendo del flujo sanguíneo a velocidades inimaginables, estas obradoras de milagros estaban en una fase que lo mejor sería no usarlas, eran un experimento que Connor había iniciado en caso de que le pasara algo trágico, pero lo había dejado en hiato al darse cuenta de que esto estaba yendo muy bien, y se quedaron encerrados en un frasquito por mucho tiempo, hasta que hoy día la IA Warden Alfa, jefe de todos los otros Wardens de otras armaduras, dio la orden de abrir el frasco, y desplegar a las máquinas en un acto arriesgado de salvar a su creador..

Y a Clover, aunque esto era realmente secundario para Warden Alfa y solo estaba sucediendo por el exceso de Nanobots en un solo cuerpo, Chase miraba esto desconcertado, Warden comenzó a Hablar y asustó a Chase

-¿Alfa?- Preguntó Warden

-Warden CH- Dijo la inteligencia artificial superior a todas las demás que se proyectaba en un gran proyector en la pared -Veo que al fin has encontrado a tu operador- Dijo la IA Superior analizando la armadura de Chase

-Si señor- Dijo Warden CH -Christopher y yo nos hemos estado llevando muy bien, ¿Verdad operador?- Preguntó la IA de Chase

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Chase todavía con los nervios de lo que estaba pasando

-Es algo que los seres orgánicos de inteligencia inferior no comprenderían- Dijo Alfa

-¡Hey! - Se quejó Chase -Los números no serán lo mío pero aún así puedo ir a desenchufarte, maquina- Amenazó Chase

-Típico de los orgánicos- Murmuró Alfa- Aún así, el Operador Líder depositó mucha confianza en usted, Operador Christopher, aunque prefiero que el Operador Connor se lo diga en persona- Dijo la IA

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Chase confundido -¡Las nubes! ¡Se disiparon!- Dijo Chase propulsándose a los dos confundidos lobos

-Clover.. Clover, despierta- Dijo Chase arrimándose a la loba que en el estado que estaba no entendía nada

-¿Ah? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Porque todo da vueltas?- Preguntó Clover confundida, luego vio a Chase -¡Robot asesino!- Exclamó la loba saltando del susto

Chase se quitó la careta del casco de la armadura para que la loba lo reconociera, ella lo miró preocupada, conociendo la misión que Chase tenía, sabía que el pastor la podía capturar ahora que sabía su identidad y donde estaba viviendo

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chase ayudando a Clover a levantarse

La loba se levantó mareada, no sabía dónde estaba por culpa de que todo daba vueltas para ella, se aferró a Chase y tosió sangre, producto de la expulsión del parásito que hasta ahora estaba gozando dentro de ella

La nube de nanobots que terminaba de tratar el cuello de Connor ahora se había dividido para limpiar la sangre y analizarla para ver de quién provenía, en cuestión de nada la nube limpió la sangre, la analizó y volvió a la tarea inicial de reanimar a Connor

-¡Connor!- Exclamó aterrada Clover, reuniendo piezas de un puzle de memorias recientes que le invadían la cabeza

El lobo estaba siendo tratado por los nanobots, pero sus heridas eran físicas, no solo internas, los nanobots que Connor intentó hacer funcionar en su momento no tenían idea de cómo reparar algo así, pero para su suerte la IA MS Apareció junto a su operador buscando a Chase

-¡Marshall ya te dije quinientas veces que el Operador Christopher está perfectamente!- Se quejó la IA Por la insistencia de su amigo en encontrar a Chase

-¡Allí está!- Dijo Marshall volando hacia Chase y chocándose con el pastor

-¡Marshall!- Se quejó Chase

-Lo siento- se disculpó Marshall -¿Que es todo esto?- Preguntó Marshall confundido por tanto destrozo y nube que andaban en la vuelta

-Ni idea, ¡Pero descubrí quién es el guardián!- Exclamó Chase con cierta alegría

-Operador Christopher, sabe que como IA conectada neuropsicoligimentalmente a usted, puedo leer sus pensamientos incluso antes de que lo pienses- Explicó la IA CH

-¿Y?- Preguntó Chase -¿A qué viene?- Preguntó el pastor confundido

-QUE SI SE TU VUELVE A PASAR POR LA CABEZA ENCARCELAR AL GUARDIÁN PURGARÉ TU CUERPO Y SE LO DARÉ A LOS RATONES DE ALCANTARILLA- Amenazó la IA de Chase adoptando un tono de voz muy sombrío - Lo siento, otra falla, ja, ja, jaaaaaaa - Se disculpó la IA, adoptando una risa robótica y pagada

-Pensé que habías madurado- Dijo Marshall -Ehh, ¿Que le pasó?- Preguntó Marshall al ver a Connor y acercándose al cuerpo

-¡Está vivo!- Dijo Clover terminando de registrar los signos vitales

-Tiene una fractura en la costilla que parece vieja, reparada parcialmente y vuelta a abrir, habrá que coser eso- Dijo Marshall analizando a Connor con el lector de rayos X

-Dame un minuto- Dijo Clover -Espero que funcione- Dijo Clover preparada para un arriesgado gasto de fuerzas

La loba se levantó y comenzó a levitar con su armadura, una luz de color esmeralda invadió la sala y un gran destello salió de la armadura, Chase y Marshall no comprendían lo que pasaba pero parecía estar funcionando, lo poco que Marshall podía ver del lector indicaba una locura de lecturas que iban y venían por el lector, el destello terminó y la loba blindada paró de levitar

Connor resultó reanimado, pero estaba confundido por esto que vivía, se tocaba el cuello y la cabeza para comprobar que estaba bien y respiraba de forma extraña, luego vio a Clover, que estaba agotada por lo que acababa de hacer

-¡Hey! El escáner detecta algo- Dijo Marshall recordando su entrenamiento como miembro de la guardia e interrumpiendo lo que estaba pasando

-¡Sea lo que sea va a impactar en el ayuntamiento!- Exclamó Clover calculando la trayectoria de aquel coso volador no identificado

Una armadura volaba en dirección al ayuntamiento y se proponía a capturarlo para su propio uso, la armadura la llevaba nada más y nada menos que Sweetie, quién estaba a unos minutos de aterrizar

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ir al ayuntamiento!- Exclamó Chase

-¡Reunámonos allí! ¡Intentaré recuperar a Connor y me reuniré con ustedes allí!- Dijo Clover, Marshall y Chase asintieron y se dirigieron al ayuntamiento

-¡Chicos!- Llamó Chase por el comunicador - ¡Los necesito en el ayuntamiento! ¡No hay tiempo para explicar!- Exclamó Chase convocando a sus amigos para que ayudaran con lo que pronto y sorpresivamente se convertiría en un campo de batalla

En el cuartel estaban teniendo una ronda de cartas entre todos, así que tardaron un poco en colocarse las armaduras y desplegarse allí, pero llegaron y esperaban a los guardianes mientras adoptaban posiciones defensivas en el ayuntamiento

En la cueva, Clover ultimaba detalles con las heridas de Connor, él estaba conmocionado pero vivo, Clover hacía lo que podía para traerlo de vuelta pero Connor no reaccionaba

-Connor, necesitamos que vuelvas, la ciudad lo necesita- Pidió Clover

Connor no reaccionaba, solo miraba a la pared con esa cara de estar muy asustado, pero Clover no se iba a rendir en traerlo de vuelta al combate

-Yo te necesito- Pidió Clover

Connor casi reaccionaba pero algo faltaba, Clover no tenía muchas maneras de hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que algo metálico le tocaba el hombro al lobo

La armadura de Guardián parecía haber cobrado vida, dirigiéndose a Connor con dos toques al hombro, luego lo llevó a la entrada a la cueva y puso la mirada del lobo en dirección a la ciudad

-¿Ves todo eso?- Preguntó el Guardián señalando la ciudad y luego cerrando el puño - Si no vas, ¡Hará Kabúm y no quedará ciudad que defender, ¿Me entiendes?- Preguntó la armadura

-¿Tú... hablas?- Preguntó Connor confundido por el hecho de que su creación hablara

-¿No revisas lo que creas antes de usarlo?- Preguntó la armadura -¡Ahora entra aquí y salvemos a la ciudad una vez más!- Invitó la armadura abriéndose y dejándole el espacio a Connor

Y así, la armadura, Connor y Rescate emprendieron vuelo hacia el ayuntamiento, donde posiblemente sería su última aparición


	17. Las murallas que defienden la ciudad

Allí está el ayuntamiento, los demás esperan- Dijo Clover comenzando a descender hacia el ayuntamiento Connor la siguió y la armadura comenzó a hablar otra vez

-¿Qué harás luego de esto? No parece que esto sea otro rescate más- Dijo La armadura

Connor aprovecho que su armadura hablaba con algo coherente y que su amada escuchaba para revelar sus planes a futuro, no estaban del todo decididos pero Connor tenía pensado algo que sabía que le gustaría a Clover

-Bueno, pensaba demostrarle a cierta Lobita que la amo, irme lejos de aquí con ella y tener esa familia que ambos queremos en algún lugar remoto como las montañas o una casa en el campo, pero antes quiero que nos casemos – Dijo Connor mientras seguía descendiendo al ayuntamiento

-¿¡Vamos a secuestrar a alguien?!- Preguntó la armadura -¡Siempre quise secuestrar a alguien!- Dijo la armadura

Connor apagó los comandos de voz de la armadura para evitar que arruinara el momento, luego miró a Clover, que estaba muy concentrada en la misión

La cara de Clover se iluminó al escuchar eso, ella pensó que su relación con Connor había terminado con lo del parásito pero escuchar eso le hizo perder parte de su tristeza y recuperar alegría, ambos aterrizaron en el ayuntamiento

-¡Ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura! ¡No se alarmen! ¡Vengo a ofrecerle a todos ustedes la salvación de lo inminente! ¡Si su guardián y los Paw Patrol no aparecen en diez minutos y se entregan a mi haremos que esta ciudad se reduzca a añicos! ¡Con o sin ellos! – Amenazó Sweetie en su armadura modificada mientras muchos habitantes la miraban

En eso ambos guardianes y los Paw Patrol en sus armaduras de combate aparecieron a espaldas de la terrier, que se dio vuelta al notar que habían muchas señales en su radar, luego los miró y sonrió de manera macabra antes de hacer que su casco se terminara de despegar para cubrir su cara al completo

-¡Que sorpresa! ¡Dos guardianes y los perritos falderos de la ciudad! ¿Qué van a hacer con sus armaduras de juguete? – Preguntó Sweetie

En ese momento los Paw Patrol sacaron su arsenal que habían recibido de parte del guardián y se lo mostraron a Sweetie

Rubble tenía un martillo muy grande, él lo sacó, lo empuñó y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, haciendo un fuerte estruendo y un gran cráter en el suelo, también podía alterar el concreto para

Marshall, por su lado, tenía irónicamente lo que combatía como arma, un potente lanza llamas de hombro se desplegó junto a una leve nube verde que potenciaba el fuego, lo hacía ver más grande, y sanaba a los cercanos

Skye tenía sus propulsores mucho más potentes que el resto, lo que le permitía usarlos como arma y volar mucho más rápido, ella los preparó y la llama amarilla y azul se preparaba para un combate

Everest tenía una cortina de humo y un cañón de poderosas descargas eléctricas con forma de ballesta en su poder, también podía hacer tormentas de nieve cortas con solo quererlo, comenzó a nevar y ella también se ponía en posición de combate

Zuma y Rocky complementaban entre sí, ambos juntos hacían una armadura de batalla más grande y poderosa, la función individual del mestizo era la potenciación de otras armaduras para mejorar el rendimiento de las mismas ya sea con escudos o acelerones temporales de procesamiento de órdenes, lo que se traducía en ataques más veloces o mayor velocidad de vuelo o ambas combinadas, Zuma se podía camuflar con el entorno, más conocido como hacerse invisible, Rocky tomó vuelo y paró un poco a una altura un poco mayor a la de los demás para poder potenciar a todo el equipo, Zuma se dio media vuelta, miró atrás y activó el camuflaje para intentar emboscar a Sweetie desde la nada misma

Chase era un arsenal andante, armas de todo tipo y forma, él era el más adecuado para un ataque frontal, además tenía una jaula para lo que atrapase y globo para extraerla rápidamente, también tenía un dron de pirateo de unidades mecánicas, el pastor exhibió parte de su arsenal y se preparaba para una larga batalla

La terrier retrocedió un poco al ver todo eso, le infundía cierto miedo, pero aún así tenía un plan B

-¡Bueno! Veo que tienen juguetes nuevos, pero yo y mi ejército acabaremos con ustedes- Dijo la terrier alzando una pata la aire

-¿Tú y que ejército?- Preguntó Connor sarcásticamente

Lo que parecía una nube negra comenzó a acercarse al ayuntamiento, sorprendiendo a los paw patrol

Una cantidad muy grande de armaduras se unió a la batalla en el ayuntamiento, algunas se fueron a sembrar el caos a otras partes para que los héroes se tuvieran que dividir y acudir a salvar esas zonas de la ciudad

-Oh, ese ejército- Dijo el Guardián al ver varios prototipos de armaduras que los laboratorios habían fabricado con los planos que le habían robado a Connor, el lugar era cada vez más peligroso y la policía había acordonado la zona para evitar que la prensa se metiera

-¡Solo son unas pocas máquinas descerebradas! ¡Podemos con esto!- Dijo Rescate preparándose para la batalla

-¡Hey!- Dijo la armadura de guardián molesta -¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!- Dijo, Clover suspiró y la situación se ponía cada vez más tensa en el ayuntamiento

-En cualquier momento- Dijo El Guardián preparándose

-¡A LA CARGA!- Gritó Sweetie, sus máquinas obedecieron y desde allí comenzó el combate

Las armaduras autónomas que quedaban en el ayuntamiento cargaron contra el equipo de héroes que se vio obligado a mantener la posición defensiva

-¡Mantengan la posición! ¡Chase, Everest, Rescate y yo nos encargamos de esto! ¡Los demás divídanse las zonas bajo ataque y ayuden a las fuerzas del orden!- Indicó el guardián, en eso los demás volaron hacia otras zonas afectadas y comenzaron a ayudar con la defensa

-¡¿Seguro que nosotros cuatro podemos?- Preguntó Everest usando los virotes de explosión eléctrica de su ballesta para deshabilitar a unos cuantos robots y abrir un poco de camino

-¡Tranquila! ¡Los malos jefes nunca se quedan a ver como caen sus tropas, estoy seguro que Sweetie se llevará a unos cuantos para que cubran su huida en cuestión de nada!- Explicó Chase usando su ametralladora de hombro para contener de destrozar a los robots que iban en su dirección, luego voló, quedó quieto en una parte de ventaja y comenzó a usar micro misiles para que las armaduras autónomas sufrieran más bajas y se replegaran un poco

-¿Quieres dejarme un poco?- Preguntó Clover -¡Destrozar máquinas es divertido!- Dijo la loba golpeando con su pata en a uno que era un poco más grande que los demás en el rostro con tal fuerza que la cabeza metálica le dio vueltas y se descolgó de la armadura

Zuma estaba a las espaldas de Sweetie. preparado para reducirla y atraparla, iba a conectar un aparato para deshabilitar la armadura de la terrier y acabar con la amenaza

Zuma Clavó el aparato con forma de puñal y se llevó una sorpresa

La terrier usaba eso como holograma, ella esperaba que algo de esto pasara y estaba escondida un poco detrás de Zuma, el labrador quedó atrapado con su pata en el holograma, la terrier lo agarró del cuello y lo liberó de la trampa para llevarlo a su perdición

-¡Sweetie agarró a Zuma!- Exclamó el guardián comenzando a volar en dirección a el labrador, Sweetie lo tenía agarrado del cuello y lo levantó con una pata mientras que Zuma pataleaba y forcejeaba para soltarse

-Tranquilo, pronto los demás se unirán a ti- Dijo Sweetie sacando una cuchilla energética de su armadura

-No si puedo evitarlo!- Exclamó el guardián disparando un micro misil hacia la terrier, que solo se tambaleó y soltó a Zuma para lanzar una cortina de humo y escapar

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó El guardián acercándose al herido Zuma

-Oye... no importa, llévate esto- Dijo Zuma levantándose y dándole lo que parecía un control remoto al Guardián

-¿Es el control maestro?- Preguntó el guardián -Será de ayuda, vuelve al combate- Dijo el guardián lanzando un vapor verde para sanar el corte de Zuma, quien recibió la curación y voló hacia el combate

-¡Despejado!- Exclamó Everest al ver que no quedaban robots

-Uff- Suspiró Chase -¡estuviste increíble cuando le golpeaste la cabeza al grandulón!- Felicitó Chase mirando a Rescate

-¡Y tú también lo estuviste al lanzar esos misiles!- Felicitó Clover pensando que se había acabado

-Basta de festejos- Dijo El Guardián acercándose al grupo vencedor -Esto no está ni cerca de acabar, el resto de la ciudad está sufriendo ataques, Everest y Chase vayan a ayudar a Marshall y Rubble en el puerto, Rescate y yo iremos al centro de la ciudad y Zuma , ve a ayudar a Rocky y Skye a defender la zona residencial- Indicó el guardián - Cuando esté todo en orden acabaremos con esto de una vez, ¡Buena suerte!- Dijo El guardián

Zuma llegó a la zona residencial, se escuchaban gritos y se veía como unas cuantas armaduras rodeaban a Skye y a Rocky, que estaban pensando que estaban perdidos

Skye usaba sus propulsores para quemar y derretir a los robots y Rocky generaba escudos de vez en cuando para frenar a los atacantes, pero los estaban rodeando y dejando cada vez menos margen de actuación

-¡Siempre me gustaste!- Exclamó Rocky

-¿¡En serio?! - Preguntó Skye - ¡Tú también me pareces lindo!- Exclamó la Cockapoo mientras seguía intentando hacer retroceder a los robots

-¡Muy bien! ¡Llegó su salvación!- Dijo Zuma, que estaba en modo invisible escuchando todo

-¿¡Estabas aquí todo este tiempo!?- Exclamó Rocky

-¡Déjate de charla y unámonos!- Exclamó Zuma

Rocky desplegó una caparazón y Rocky y Zuma desplegaron al gigante, que estaba armado con muchas cosas como misiles y fuerza bruta, Skye aprovechó para combatir desde los cielos y ver si podía ayudar con algo

-¡ARMADURA BULLDOZER!- Exclamaron ambos al desplegar la armadura gigante apodada como ''Bulldozer''

Comenzaron a lanzar misiles a los robots, también rayos láser y descargas eléctricas, era como un festival de fuegos artificiales, pero solo que con armamento de vanguardia y mucho más ruido

-¡Chicos! ¡Les traje algo!- Exclamó Skye mientras cargaba un espejo gigante con ella -Dispárenle al espejo con los láseres! ¡Esto debería devolverlos!- Indicó Skye sosteniendo el espejo

Una de las patas de la armadura gigante apuntó al espejo y este comenzó a devolver los láseres disparados en forma elíptica para darle a los robots que hace un rato los estaban rodeando, luego de este espectáculo de luces había huma y por la marca que dejaron los láseres en el suelo

¡WUUUU!- Exclamó Zuma en festejo por la victoria

-¡Lo logramos!- Exclamó Skye feliz y acercándose a Rocky

En el puerto Marshall, Rubble, Chase y Everest luchaban por defenderlo, pero estaban siendo superados en número de una forma brutal

-¡Salen de hasta por debajo de las piedras!- Dijo Marshall usando su lanzallamas para que los robots se dispersaran

Rubble usó su martilló y hizo que varios robots salieran por los aires y cayeran sobre otros cuantos

-¿Deberíamos retirarnos?- Preguntó Rubble

-¡De eso nada!- Dijo Rocky apareciendo con la Bulldozer, Zuma y Skye lanzando misiles y liberando un poco la zona

-¡Siguen siendo muchos!- Exclamó Everest congelando a unos robots -¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó Everest

-¡El tanque de agua!- Exclamó Chase -¡Puedo derribarlo para mojarlos y que el hielo de Everest los paralice de forma más efectiva! ¡Pero alguien tiene que distraerlos!- Propuso Chase mientras seguía combatiendo

Rubble comenzó a llamar la atención de los robots con golpes de su martillo, Chase se preparó para disparar y derribar el tanque de agua

Una vez con Rubble en el tanque de agua, Chase disparó y derribó el tanque, el cual mojó a todos los robots y los dispersó un poco, luego Everest lanzó un virote de hielo con su ballesta en dirección al aire, este reventó y dispersó una gran ola de nieve y frío sobre los robots, que quedaron hechos cubos de hielo para que nuestros héroes acabaran el trabajo, una nube de nieve ocupaba la zona y había congelado parte del agua que daba con el puerto

Pero Rubble no había salido de debajo del tanque cuando Chase disparó, Marshall y Chase fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, se dirigieron a ver qué había pasado

-¡Rubble!- Exclamó Chase buscando a Rubble

-Señor, el operador Rust no está emitiendo balizas, ¿Desea un escaneo de la zona?- Preguntó la IA de Marshall al notar la búsqueda y la ausencia de Rubble

-Hazlo!- Pidió Marshall

Se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte y se vieron varios pulsos buscar a Rubble, luego sonaron unos pitidos y la búsqueda finalizó

-Tengo malas noticias señor- Dijo la IA - El operador Rust está... criogenizado - Dijo la IA sin mostrar mucho interés

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marshall

-¡Rubble!- Exclamó Chase encontrando a Rubble en un cubo de hielo que lo cubría y lo tenía atrapado -¡¿Rubble me escuchas?!-

Marshall se acercó y activó su lanzallamas, pero Chase lo paró

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si haces eso lo vas a matar!- Exclamó Chase poniéndose frente al dálmata

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras hecho ese estúpido plan!- Exclamó el dálmata enfadado

-¡Calma los dos!- Dijo Everest -Vi cosas así en el ártico... esto no tiene arreglo- Dijo la Husky angustiada por la posible pérdida

-¿Quieres decir qué?..- Preguntó Skye alarmada

-Se fue...- Lloró Everest

-No puede ser- Dijo Zuma, los demás tampoco se lo creían, Rubble, en efecto, se había ido, marchó de este mundo defendiendo su ciudad de un ataque robótico

Pero no sería olvidado y esto no acababa allí, el martillo de Rubble fue encontrado por Chase, estaba tirado un poco distante de Rubble, el pastor se acercó al martillo y lo agarró, la furia y las ganas de que esto terminara de una vez lo dominaron por un momento

- **¡Esto no acaba aquí! ¡Todavía hay robots que neutralizar y una criminal que atrapar! ¡Hagamos que en sacrificio de Rubble no sea en vano y démosle su merecido a esa perra! ¡Esta es nuestra ciudad y no vamos a dejar que caiga sin devolverles la lucha! ¡Somos la muralla! ¡Y somos la pared que protege esta ciudad! ¡Si quiere la ciudad, tendrá que pasar por nosotros primero!** \- Chase levantó el martillo hacia el aire y los demás escucharon las inspiradoras palabras de su segundo al mando, levantándose, el resto del equipo dedicó un minuto de silencio por Rubble y alzó el vuelo en una intimidante forma mientras se dirigían a donde estaba Sweetie


	18. De una batalla a otra

El guardián y Rescate luchaban contra una masa grande de robots, volaban proyectiles y rayos laser en el centro de la ciudad, todo iba relativamente bien, los robots se retiraban y la zona comenzaba a tranquilizarse

-¡Vamos!- Inspiró el guardián -¡Unos pocos más!-

Rescate no parecía tan motivada, sino que estaba mal con esto del parásito y lo que había pasado dentro de ella, no sabía cómo contárselo a Connor y ambos sabían que cada golpe que daban podía ser el último, esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar y ella realmente quería sacarse este peso

-¿Puedo contarte algo?- Preguntó Rescate

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¡Todavía quedan robots!- Dijo el guardián

-Si.. debe ser ahora- Dijo Rescate

-Bueno, dímelo rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo el guardián parando a examinar una baliza de auxilio que había en el campo de batalla

-Connor yo... lo perdimos.. lo siento- Dijo la loba un poco llorosa, intentando mantenerse en pie

A Connor le bastó con eso para darse cuenta de que se trataba, compartía la angustia pero no había tiempo para llorar las pérdidas, algo se asomaba en el cielo a la vez que ambos guardianes se consolaban por la pérdida de forma rápida

-Dime que no diseñaste una nave alienígena del tamaño del ayuntamiento- Pidió Rescate al ver el tamaño de la nave que cubría la luz y opacaba todo la sombra que producía

La nave era parecida a un Osprey, modelo del cual Connor se inspiró para diseñar un transporte de aeronaves y también un cuartel general en los cielos y en el mismo lugar, los cuatro propulsores emitían una gran llama que utilizaba para propulsarse, elevarse y descender

¿Pero quién la pilotaba?

Sweetie había hecho una réplica con sus científicos, quienes obligados tuvieron que construir esta máquina de guerra para el capricho de dominar o destruir la ciudad de esta maligna terrier, la terrier preparo los altavoces

-¡Ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura! ¡Ustedes se lo ganaron! ¡Podríamos haber solucionado esto de forma simple! ¡Pero ahora debe ser así!- Exclamó la terrier disparando un cañón a un edificio, pulverizándolo con todo lo que había dentro de él

-¡Debemos detenerla! ¡Llama a la muralla!- Exclamó el guardián alzando vuelo

-¡Vengan al centro de la ciudad! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con esto de una vez por todas!- Exclamó por la comunicación Rescate

-¿Tiene que ver con ese trasto gigante que vuela por allí?- Preguntó Everest Viendo la enorme aeronave

-Sí, pero creo que el guardián tiene un plan- Dijo Rescate

Los paw patrol dirigieron su rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad, con ganas de vengarse de alguien por primera vez, se sentía extraño pero Rubble se había ido y Sweetie no se iba a salir con la suya, los héroes se reunieron en la puerta del banco, con una formación circular preparando sus herramientas y armas para un último combate

-¿Los motores son los puntos débiles?- Preguntó Rocky al analizar la nave

-Lo son, pero si la derribamos de esa forma caería sobre la ciudad y muchos saldrían heridos o incluso morirían- Dijo el guardián

-¿Entonces qué dices que hagamos?- Preguntó Chase

-Hay que debilitarla y atacarla desde dentro- Dijo el guardián - Llevemos la lucha al cielo- Dijo el guardián alzando vuelo y dirigiéndose a la gigantesca nave que sobrevolaba la ciudad

-¡Marshall, Rocky! ¡Intenten contener a los robots voladores! ¡Zuma, Everest! ¡Debiliten las torretas y los escudos de la nave disparándole al generador del torreón central!- Ordenó el guardián

-¡Cuando Zuma y Everest terminen de debilitar los escudos, Skye debes ir a deshabilitar por dentro los mecanismos de la puerta trasera para que todos entremos, eres la única que puede entrar y salir de forma veloz y segura! - Indicó el guardián

Todos se dividieron a sus tareas, Marshall y Rocky combatían en el cielo

-¡Toma eso, basura metálica!- Exclamó Marshall prendiendo fuego a unos cuantos robots agrupados en el aire

-¡¿De dónde salen tantos?!- Preguntó Rocky al notar el número de robots

-¡No importa, tu solo dispara!- Exclamó Marshall mientras prendía fuego a otros cuantos robots

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando allá abajo? Ya sabes, todo el metal que cae- Preguntó Rocky preocupado

-Estamos sobre el mar, Rocky, no estamos lastimando a nadie... creo- Dijo Marshall

-¿Pueden ayudarnos? ¡Son muchos aquí arriba!- Exclamó Zuma mientras esquivaba proyectiles de parte de unas torretas que habían en la parte superior de la nave, ya estaban casi debilitadas pero una gran cantidad de robots se desplegó como medida de detención

-¡Va! ¡Misiles fuera!- Exclamó Chase advirtiendo de una andanada de misiles que disparó en dirección a la gran cantidad de robots

Se escuchó un fuete sonido, se apagaron los sistemas de defensa de la nave esta quedó estática sobre el mar, dejando de ser un peligro mayor en caso de caer, luego de que el sonido parara Skye se apresuró a destruir el generador de una vez por todas

Entrando por un pequeño hueco que dejó la explosión de los misiles de Chase, la Cockapoo entró a una parte que estaba en llamas buscando el generador de la nave para acabar con él y abrir paso a la entrada a la nave para acabar con la amenaza de una vez por todas

Entre todos los restos habían robots, escombros y cosas del estilo, pero algo llamó poderosamente la atención de Skye

Entre todo esto había un chip que brillaba en el suelo, Skye sabía que tenía poco tiempo pero el chip realmente parecía importante así que lo agarró y se lo llevó con ella luego de haber destruido el generador de escudos

Pero Skye no llegó a la salida a tiempo

La gran explosión que produjo el generador la alcanzó y desestabilizó, la Cockapoo salió del torreón inconsciente y tomando caída libre hacia el océano que estaba debajo de ellos

-¡SKYE!- Exclamó Rocky, que fue el primero en reaccionar al ver a Skye saliendo disparada hacia el océano, las confesiones anteriores hicieron que el mestizo sintiera urgencia para salvar a la cachorra en apuros

El mestizo voló a toda velocidad hacia Skye, que caía inconsciente y en picada a una muerte segura en el profundo océano, los demás siguieron el rastro de Rocky e intentaron ayudar

Rocky desplegó un escudo de rebote en la trayectoria de Skye para que ella rebotara, ella rebotó en el escudo y Rocky la atrapó abrazándola en pleno vuelo, la armadura de Skye sacaba algunas chispas

-¡Extintor!- Exclamó Rocky, en eso Rocky sacó un extintor y lo usó para apagar las posibles llamas

-Por favor, no me dejes- Pidió Rocky aferrándose a Skye

-Está bien, pero su armadura no lo está- Indicó el guardián acercándose a la situación -Llévala a un lugar seguro y quítale la armadura, cuídala, podría estar lastimada- Dijo el guardián, Rocky asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Skye a un lugar alejado

-¡Ya somos tres menos de lo esperado, si alguien quiere retirarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre!- Pidió el guardián esperando alguna que otra falta para la batalla final

Pero nadie iba a retroceder, todo esto solo aumentaba las ganas de hacer justicia de parte de la muralla y de los guardianes, esto acababa aquí, y ahora

-¡Así me gusta!- Felicitó el guardián -¡Ahora, acabemos con esto antes de que haya más daños que reparar!- Dijo, todos lo apoyaron y se dirigieron a la puerta

Con cierta cautela, entraron a la nave por las puertas traseras y comenzaron a buscar a Sweetie, Chase, Everest y el guardián buscaban en el puente de mando, Zuma y Marshall por los barracones, Rescate había pedido encargarse de la búsqueda por su cuenta

-Aquí no está, eso definitivamente- Dijo Chase al haber revisado el puente de mando

-Tienes razón- Suspiró el guardián - Avisemos a los demás, aquí no está- Dijo el guardián, un poco decepcionado por no haber hallado a la terrier

-¡Aquí tampoco hay nada!- Dijo Zuma decepcionado también

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Everest

-Seguro, ¿Cómo va, Rescate?- Preguntó Zuma

La loba no dijo nada, había encontrado a su presa, y esta no escaparía, ella pagaría todo lo que había hecho, lo que le había hecho a su hijo, a su ciudad, a todos...

 **Aquí es cuando los dejo con las ganas de más, de aquí partirán los dos finales para esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esto y a todos los que me dieron motivos para seguir adelante, gracias, de todo corazón**


	19. Debe ser así

**_Debe ser así, ella sentirá que es la desesperación, todo lo que nos hizo… voy a hacer que sufra por todo lo que hizo, mi hijo… la ciudad…. La gente… Rubble, todos serán vengados, ¡ESTO ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA!_**

-Te tengo… Zorra – Gruñó Clover mientras acechaba a Sweetie, la terrier estaba de espaldas, miraba el panel de administración de vías de escape, rogando para que la muralla no hubiera destrozado Todas la vías de escape, Clover se acercaba cual predadora hacia su presa, mentalizada a hacer que la mimada sufra, con ganas de torturarla hasta que rogara por su vida

Clover agarró a Sweetie por sorpresa y la dio media vuelta, poniéndola contra el panel de administración de forma fuerte, el panel se distorsionó al notar el golpe, Clover tenia a Sweetie donde quería, la situación perfecta para vengarse

-¡Espera! ¡Podemos negociarlo! – Exclamó Sweetie aterrada

-¿¡Vas a negociar una muerte!? ¿¡Una ciudad destruida?! ¡Perdí a mi hijo! ¡Todo por tu ambición! – Exclamó Clover arrastrando a Sweetie por las teclas del panel, haciendo que las teclas vuelen, luego la tiró al suelo, pisándole el cuello a Sweetie, luego le quitó el protector de la cara para ver como sufría, cosa que ella quería ver, Clover seguía pisando el cuello, sin querer matarla, siguió moviendo la pata aplastando cada vez mas el cuello de Sweetie

Los quejidos de sufrimiento pararon cuando Clover quitó su pata, para agarrarla de vuelta, la subió al aire y la lanzó contra la ventana, esta se rompió y Clover atravesó lo que quedaba de la ventana para seguir golpeando a Sweetie

Pero la terrier se dio una dosis de una droga recuperadora que la devolvió a estado de combate , Clover se percató de esto y se preparo para la batalla final

-Ahora se acabaron las insolencias hacia la reina, tu y tus amigos van a pagar lobita- Gruñó Sweetie, sacando su cuchilla de energía, cosa capaz de cortar la armadura mas gruesa, el blindaje mas pesado

-Inténtalo- Gruñó Clover, sacando la poca artillería que le quedaba

Ambas corrieron, una hacia la otra, preparadas para que una sola saliera con vida, determinadas a cumplir su objetivo, Sweetie golpeó y derribó a Clover, pero ella se levantó rápidamente, saltó sobre Sweetie y el arrancó el protector de las patas delanteras en un fiero forcejeo, deslizando una cuchilla magnética, le quitó parte de los protectores del núcleo de energía

Luego Clover golpeo en la barriga a Sweetie, pero Sweetie le hizo un corte con la cuchilla hiriendo de forma preocupante a Clover

-¿Te creías que podías conmigo? - Preguntó Sweetie burlándose y poniendo su pata en el pecho de Clover-Gobernaré esta ciudad, luego el mundo, y tu... Serás mi esclava personal, ¿Que te parece? - Dijo Sweetie cargando su pistola de parásitos

 _ **It Has To Be This Way (Fragmento)**_

 _who's to judge_

 _(Quien tiene derecho a juzgar)_

 _The right from wrong?_

 _(Los correctos de los equivocados)_

 _When our guard is down_

 _(Cuando nuestra guardia esté baja)_

 _I think we'll both agree_

 _(Creo que ambas estaremos de acuerdo)_

Clover, malherida pero dispuesta, se abalanzó sorpresivamente hacia la terrier que se creía triunfante, dispuesta a matarla a ella y toda la familia real si era necesario, le término de quitar el núcleo de energía protegido con sus propias patas y Sweetie quedó igual de vulnerable que Clover

 _That violence breeds violence_

 _(Que la violencia solo trae violencia)_

 _But in the end it has to be this way_

 _(Pero a fin de cuentas debe ser así)_

Clover se volvió a abalanzar sobre la malherida y aturdida Sweetie, arrancándole el núcleo como si del corazón de la terrier de tratara, apretandolo en su pata y reduciéndolo a añico, retomando épocas de brutalidad que sus ancestros habían querido dejar atrás, recordando la loba que era, arrancó el núcleo de forma que la terrier recordara sus últimos momentos y se llevara estos recuerdos a la tumba, la terrier, con la misma expresión de dolor que la loba, intentó llamar a a mas robots

Pero nada la iba a salvar, no quedaba esperanza, la loba, con ojos de asesina y manchada de sangre propia y ajena, sacó una cuchilla, no de energía sino que de metal, pero larga, dentada y desplegada desde su muñeca, apuntando al corazón de la terrier, pero con intención de dejar un largo corte, Sweetie intentó parar la fuerza bruta que salía de lo más profundo de Clover, le agarró las patas con poca fuerza para intentar parar la cuchilla

Pero fue inútil, la cuchilla perforó la armadura, haciendo que los pedazos de metal salieran volando y que luego la cuchilla atravesara el vientre de la terrier,

-¡Esto es por la gente! -

Clover la subió un poco en el aire, los ojos de Sweetie de abrieron junto con su boca en señal de sentir un indescriptible dolor en todo su cuerpo

Eso es por Rubble!

Clover se percató de esto y sonrió levemente y de forma macabra, enterrando aún mas la cuchilla, subiendo la enterrada cuchilla por el cuerpo casi desnudo de la terrier, siguió con la puñalada, la sangre seguía brotando a la vez que la cuchilla subía por el cuerpo de Sweetie, la terrier sintió como tocaba su corazón, Clover desenterró la cuchilla en ese momento, dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre que bañó la armadura de Clover, ella activó su protector facial...

-Y esto es por mi hijo... -

y le enterró de vuelta la cuchilla haciendo que el corazón de Sweetie reventara al momento del impacto, Clover enterró la cuchilla y luego la sacó de forma que el cuerpo de la terrier quedara dividido en dos, admirando esto, Clover miró el cadáver dividido en dos, luego contempló su armadura bañada en sangre mirándose en un espejo roto que había por allí, para luego hacer contacto con los demás

-Ya está- Dijo Clover, sonando siniestra e incluso intimidante

Todos escucharon eso, pensando que había arrestado a Sweetie, los demás iban a felicitar a Clover hasta que ella habló de lo que le hizo a la terrier

-Pagó por lo que nos hizo… se acabó- Gruñó Clover, confundiendo a los demás

-Clover, ¿Dónde está? Hay que apresarla rápido – Indicó Chase

-Muerta- Gruñó Clover mirando al cadáver dividido en dos

Un silencio domino la comunicación a la vez que el guardián y los demás aterrizaban en donde se había librado el corto pero sangriento combate entre ambas hembras, todos miraban la escena, con cierta alarma por las consecuencias que esto tendría y la alarma de que Clover era capaz de matar de forma asi de grotesca, a su vez, algunos disfrutaban saber que Sweetie había pagado, pero esta no era la forma, Clover seguía sangrando, pero a ella no le importaba, logró lo que quería, pero ahora la nave se caía sin nadie que la comandara, no había tiempo para discutir, había que salir de allí

Todos atravesaron la ventana delantera y salieron, la nave exploto al momento de impactar en el océano, esto despertó preocupación en Rocky y Skye, ya oficialmente en pareja, vieron como reventó la nave y llamaron a los demás, aliviándose al escuchar que todos salieron con vida de allí

Todos se reunieron en la playa, preparados para discutir lo que había hecho Clover y que había que hacer con ella

-¡Es una asesina! ¡Las cosas no se resuelven así! – Exclamó Marshall alarmado

-¿Y tu que hubieras hecho? – Preguntó Clover con sus heridas parcialmente curadas con medicina de emergencia, en tono calmado y despreocupado

Marshall se quedo sin palabras, el también quería hacerle daño a la terrier, pero no de esa forma

-Eres un monstruo! - exclamó Zuma perturbado, Clover le sonrío de forma macabra para asustarlo aún más

-Connor, hay que hacer algo, Conozco un lugar de rehabilitación pero no se si acepten tal brutalidad – Dijo Chase esperando que Connor respondiera en aprobación

-No es necesario, hizo algo atroz, pero se que ella no es así, hizo lo que creyó correcto- Dijo El Guardián sorprendiendo a todos al defender a Clover – Aún asi, seré yo quién se encargue de que Clover y decida que se hará, linda, lo siento pero debes darme tu collar de armadura, al menos por un tiempo- Ordeno Connor, firme pero sin saber que hacer

Clover se quitó la armadura revelando su belleza y quien era, los demás miraron impactados al ver que la camarera del restaurante del señor Porter era nada mas y nada menos que la controvertida Rescate, luego le lanzó el collar a Connor y el lo atrapó en el aire, Clover estaba herida, asi que no quedaba mucho tiempo para hablar, El guardián sujetó a Clover con fuerza y la llevo a su cueva, no sin antes despedirse de todo el mundo

-Fue un placer haber combatido junto a ustedes, pero voy a desaparecer por un tiempo, demostraron poder defender la ciudad, así que les dejo a ustedes el decidir si utilizar las armaduras para su trabajo, o simplemente guardarlas, eso si, recuerden que el mal no descansa, y ustedes tampoco deben hacerlo- Dijo el Guardián, luego se saludaron entre todos y los guardianes volaron hacia la cueva, preparados para darse un largo descanso

-No había porque- Dijo Connor preocupado

Clover solo miró a otro lado, pero pensó en que realmente estuvo mal, aun asi, sus planes para esta noche seguían en pie

 ** _(Unos meses más tarde) (Clover narrando)_**

-Y bueno, pequeños… mamá pasó un buen tiempo junto a su papá, tuvimos alguna que otra pelea pero nuestro amor siempre nos calmaba, su papá siempre insistía en que las cosas no debieron ser como fueron, y su mamá estuvo un tiempo en un lugar en la que la ayudaron a superar sus problemas, luego estuve como una panzona, pero llenita de amor, y su papá me acompañó en todo, ¿Verdad Connor? – Dijo Clover dirigiéndose a sus hijos, que escuchaban la historia adaptada para niños y cachorros con atención

-Rogaste taaanto para que me casara contigo- Dijo Connor, abrazando a su esposa, con quien vivía muy feliz

-Me parece que fuiste tu quién rogó- Dijo Clover guiñando el ojo y lamiéndo la mejilla de Connor

-Bueno, tienes razón- Dijo Connor, un poco avergonzado

-¿Y los paw patrol? Dicen que papá es muy amigo de ellos- Dijo Piers, el menor pero el mas inteligente y curioso

-Creo.. Que ahora el tío Chase y la tía Everest tienen planes para su vida, pero de los demás no se mucho- Dijo Connor

-Bueno, pequeñitos- Dijo Clover – La comida se enfría, coman, ¿Si? – Pidió Clover mordiendo la carne que había preparado para sus cachorros

-Genial! – Dijo Jill mordiendo también la carne

-*Ñom Ñom* - Hizo Nathan también mordiendo aquella delicia

Y así, los lobos vivían felices, en familia, dejando atrás todo las atrocidades de Clover, que podría describirse como la loba mas feliz del mundo, en lo que a Connor respecta, él seguía preocupado por la pequeña posibilidad de que Clover siga con ese instinto asesino en ella pero aun así el la amaba y la contenía como podía, ellos se amaban, a ellos y a sus hijos, pensando en el futuro, en que ellos serian los sucesores de la muralla, pero, de momento, había que disfrutar el presente y el amor de familia

 ** _Se terminó, de forma sangrienta, pero se logró salvar la ciudad y Clover no quedó impune, ¿Pero ya está? ¿No hay mas malos que combatir?..._**

 ** _Se me hace que no_**


End file.
